Cincuenta Giros Del Destino
by katagrey09
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde que Anastasia Steele ha decidido dejar a Christian Grey debido a como reaccionó frente a su embarazo y su reencuentro con Elena Lincoln. Que pasaría si Christian encontrara a Ana de una forma distinta a la cual era antes? que pasaría si Ana ha cambiado de una forma tan drástica que no pueda volver a ser la chica que era antes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James la historia y los personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

EL GIRO DEL DESTINO

Me levanto por la mañana y miro el despertador otro día de mierda, un día normal como cualquier otro el único problema es que todavía tengo esa grieta. Han pasado siete años desde que deje a Christian luego de descubrir su affaire. Todavía siento lo mismo cuando lo recuerdo.

FLASHBACK

"Estoy embarazada Christian" le dije luego de que me notara que tenía algo que decirle. "¿cómo?" – la única pregunta que me hace y resulta ser una pregunta estúpida- "Al carajo!" se encamina a la puerta luego de haberle dado esta noticia que bien pudo haber sido recibida de una forma grata pero no además de decirme estúpida y que había sido a propósito y de dejarme llorando a todo pulmón debía irse puede ser que quisiera serenarse antes de venir a hablar conmigo de la situación pero aún no sé qué hacer ya que puede ser que se haya ido y me haya dejado.

Decido ir a buscarlo. Doy una vuelta por Seattle junto a Taylor para encontrarlo y llevarlo a casa pero es imposible encontrarlo. Vemos a una pareja besándose y que sorpresa era Christian junto a… ella.

Dios mío ¡¿cómo me pudo hacer esto?! .yo como una estúpida llorando por su reacción desmesurada y el volviendo a donde su ex ama pedófila! ¡Es injusto como me trato y peor esto! Cojo una maleta y aviento todas mis posesiones que no me dio el y salgo del apartamento dejándole una nota. Cojo un taxi hasta el aeropuerto donde obtengo un tiquete de avión para New York. Esta es la única forma de dejar el dolor atrás y comenzar una nueva vida para este bebe que viene en camino.

FIN FLASHBACK

Si han pasado siete años. Siete años de pura agonía aunque han pasado cosas buenos todavía sigo estando en ese estupor inducido por el dolor aunque he tenido ayuda pues no he estado sola. Mi vida dio un giro drástico desde esa noche no volví a ser esa chica que todos conocían más bien me distancie de todos los que me importaban. Pero aun así mi vida sigue siendo feliz junto a mis pequeños hijos y mi novio Ian.


	2. Una Vuelta De Tuerca

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James la historia y los personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

CAPITULO 2

UNA VUELTA DE TUERCA

Christian POV

Siete años sí. Siete años desde que me abandonó mi dulce Ana todavía conservo su nota. Esa nota que hizo que mi corazón saltara en mil pedazos per que aquella vez que le pegue. Todavía me siento como una mierda, joder ¿cómo pude ser un hijo de puta sin corazón para hacer que mi amada esposa huyera así de mí? Todavía recuerdo ese día donde no la encontré…

FLASHBACK

Me levanto de la cama con un gran dolor de cabeza miro al otro lado de la cama y no encuentro a Ana la busco en todas partes sin saber que hacer localizamos su teléfono celular aquí en la habitación. Junto a su lado estaba una nota que rezaba así:

CHRISTIAN:

Han sido los mejores momentos de mi vida junto a ti eres la persona que más quiero solo hay un problema… Creo que ya lo debes saber aunque te hagas el que no pasó nada pues si paso. Me rompiste el corazón sin razón alguna, me he dado cuenta de todo lo que tú necesitas y deseas pero sé que no te lo puedo dar aunque me duela el alma so te tengo que decir que me voy de tu vida para que puedas tener lo que algún día renunciaste por mí.

Ana

¡Mierda! Ahora que hice dios mío ¿cómo aparte a Ana de esa forma? No debí hacerlo soy un estúpido bastardo que creía que su vida ya estaba resuelta, al darme cuenta del peso de acción me puse a llorar como un niño desconsolado el problema era que no iba a venir mi madre para consolarme y decir que todo estaba bien.

FIN FLASHBACK

Mi vida es una mierda desde entonces he intentado buscarla muchas veces pero nunca aparece toda mi familia lo sabe y también me han ayudado a buscarla pero nada ni siquiera sus mejores amigos saben de ella mucho menos sus padres que me culpan por su desaparición.

Tengo que viajar a new york por un viaje de negocios aunque no tenga ganas las mismas que tenía hace siete años pero debo mantener mi negocio a flote.

Llegamos a mi apartamento de lujo el que Ana nunca llego a conocer…. ¡Basta ya Grey deja de pensar en ella! Grita mi subconsciente sé que tiene razón pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo en fin tengo que seguir la rutina que establecí luego de ese día.

1 levantarse

2 ir a trabajar

3 dormir (tratar de dormir)

Sigo de una forma no tan ausente la reunión aunque sé que quiero irme lo más rápido que pueda. Es imposible aunque trato de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

MAS TARDE…

Estoy dando una vuelta por Central park mirando de vez en cuando las parejas que pasan alrededor mío están felices y sigo estando melancólico es imposible no estarlo luego de ver toda la felicidad arremolinarse a mi alrededor. Grey deja ya de una puta vez de lamentarte ella se fue no volvió ya deja atrás el pasado. Mi subconsciente me sigue soltando cuando me parece ver algo…

Es Ana…

¿Será que estoy alucinando? Es ella mi Ana parece feliz muy feliz va de la mano con un tipo rubio de su misma edad hablando felices y pasan a mi lado como si nunca me hubieran visto y se sientan en una de las bancas aledañas al cabo de un rato se besan pasionalmente como una pareja realmente feliz en un momento lo escucho hablar:

Ana amor que quisieras que te regale para tu cumpleaños acuérdate que es mañana

Nada en especial amor además ya sabes lo que quiero….- parece que Ana no ha cambiado pero no lo se entonces hay que seguir escuchando

Ay mi niña traviesa… Mejor nos vamos a la casa

Y se van. Mierda he perdido mi oportunidad de saber mas de ella quizá pueda pedirle a Welch un informe sobre ella. Solo tengo la certeza de que voy a recuperarla….

CONTINUARA….


	3. El Amor Puede Cambiarlo Todo

Capitulo 3

El amor puede cambiarlo todo

Salimos Ian y yo a dar una vuelta por centralpark buscado diversión dejando a Phoebe y a Teddy al cuidado de una niñera.

No me sorprende que estemos a 9 de septiembre un día antes de mis cumpleaños pues aunque es una fecha especial no lo he querido celebrar como es debido desde hace siete años (ya todos saben porque) Me besa apasionadamente haciendo crecer el fuego que hay dentro de mí, luego Ian me hace unas de las preguntas que no hay que esperar.

-¿Ana mi amor que quisieras que te regale para tu cumpleaños? Acuérdate que es mañana

-Nada en especial amor además ya sabes lo que yo quiero…- lo único que no he cambiado es mi apetito sexual elevado ¿pues para que cambiarlo?

-Ay mi niña traviesa mejor vámonos a la casa

Nos vamos tomados de la mano es lindo esto me hace sentirme muy especial pues a Ian no le importa que tengo si no lo que soy.

MÁS TARDE

Llegamos a la casa de Ian pues en mi apartamento están los niños y es preferible que no nos escuchen.

-Ana nena he querido hacer esto desde hace horas desde que me dijiste que querías sin importar quien estuviera al alrededor – Me dice Ian seductoramente haciendo que mis entrañas se licuen más rápido que nunca-Eres mi diosa de ojos azules por quien a todo renunciaría.

-Ian también lo eres todo para mí pero empieza ya que no me aguanto las ganas de tenerte dentro de mí…

Empieza a quitarme la ropa rápidamente haciéndome estremecer cuando me besa de una forma tan brutal tan primitiva que no me puedo resistir. Entra rápidamente dentro de mi haciéndome llegar hasta el séptimo cielo se siente tan bien…

Entre sus rapidas embestidas llego al climax gritando su nombre y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amo tras tres estocadas mas llega el también a climax gritando mi nombre.

Nos quedamos dormidos entre las sabanas sudadas , se siente también tener al hombre que amas al lado tuyo sin importar que suceda.

Nos vestimos y vamos a mi lujoso apartamento a ver a mis pequeños.

Mami!- Gritan emocionados mis pequeños al vernos llegar son tan lindos que es imposible resistirse a ellos.

Aunque es difícil con Teddy pues el es la misma imagen de el bastardo de Christian Grey aunque con una pequeña diferencia, el no tiene sus penetrantes ojos grises.

El tiene una copia exacta de mis ojos al igual que su melliza, Phoebe. Ella es igual a mi tiene exactamente esa dosis de timidez que siempre he llevado, mis pequeños de alguna forma son perfectos aunque sin poner atención que Teddy tiene la personalidad del bastardo de Grey.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Un nuevo comienzo en mi vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James la histora y los personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

CAPITULO 4

UN NUEVO COMIENZO EN MI VIDA

Hoy es 10 de septiembre! La única fecha especial que me permito recordar sin dolor. Estoy segura de que tendré mil planes hoy aunque ya se sabe qué plan quisiera tener todo el día, Ian ha estado muy nervioso y sigo sin entender porque. Aunque no creo que tenga que ver conmigo pero le tendré que preguntar.

Ian me tiene preparado una sorpresa para nosotros solos (mmm…) pero no se trata de eso. Se trata de una cena en uno de esos lugares lujosos que tengo que frecuentar cuando tengo un acuerdo empresaria inicial. Aunque mi pregunta sigue aquí ¿que tendrá a Ian tan nervioso?

MAS TARDE….

Llegamos al restaurante con un Ian muy nervioso todavía no entiendo que le pasa para que este así, no me atreví a preguntarle pues no quería ponerlo más nervioso así que sigo como si no pasara nada.

Estamos sentados mirándonos frente a frente cuando Ian en un momento separa la silla y se para mirándome a los ojos como dándome a entender algo que tiene en secreto cuando….

Se arrodilla frente a mi hincando una rodilla en el suelo todo el restaurante lo mira con interés.

Anastasia Rose Steele TE AMO!. Tu belleza, tu inteligencia y tu forma de ser me han encandilado comparte tu vida conmigo… CASATE CONMIGO!

Apenas puedo pensar. Matrimonio? solo lo pensé una vez y fue hace siete años… Ya cállate deja de invocar el pasado! Me suelta mi subconsciente. Lo único que se es que esta vez no tengo que pensarlo tanto.

SI! Me casare contigo! Le digo entusiasmada con lágrimas en mis ojos que no tardare en derramar. Ian me besa con pasión y me coloca un anillo de plata con incrustaciones de diamante a los lados con un rubi en el centro con forma de corazón, mientras se oye un coro de aplausos, vaya me había olvidado de donde estábamos.

Se nos acercan infinidad de personas que me conocen de seguro de negocios anteriores dándome felicitaciones por mi compromiso cuando veo unos ojos grises mirándome de una forma expectante y algo fríos.

En honra buena por su compromiso Señorita Steele.

Mierda tenía que venir y arruinar toda la diversión?

Christian POV

Tengo una cena esta noche (solo por supuesto) Pues quiero desinhibirme del trabajo que tengo todos los días así que voy a un restaurante de lujo el que frecuento para mis encuentros empresariales en New York cuando la veo a ella…

Mi ángel, mi Ana la chica en la que puse los ojos por primera vez la única chica de la que me enamore y me duele verla, va con ese tipo el del otro día va despampanante con ese vestido negro ceñido y con vuelo se ve muy deseable mi polla se agita solo con contemplarla.

En un momento determinado el tipo se levanta de la silla solo mirándola con alguna expresión mal disimulada como queriéndole decir un secreto.

Coloca una rodilla en el suelo y saca un cofre de terciopelo rojo y lo abre. Contiene un anillo. Oh mierda ya se que sigue aquí y no lo quiero ver.

Todo el restaurante se queda en silencio poniéndoles atención cuando escucho estas palabras "Anastasia Rose Steele TE AMO!. Tu belleza, tu inteligencia y tu forma de ser me han encandilado comparte tu vida conmigo… CASATE CONMIGO!"

Mierda! Estoy en primera fila observando como pierdo al amor de mi vida por segunda vez frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada, cuando la escucho decir "SI! Me casare contigo! " Mi corazón se rompe en millones de astillas. Jamás me había sentido de esta forma sin contar la vez que me dejó es tan jodidamente doloroso.

Me acerco a la feliz pareja casualmente como lo están haciendo las demás personas seguramente por cortesía y me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas la conocen y dan sus felicitaciones desde el fondo de su corazón. Yo solo me acerco por quererla ver sin intensión de ser gentil.

En honra buena por su compromiso Señorita Steele. Digo sin emoción sintiéndome roto por dentro sabiendo que ya es imposible recuperarla.

Me mira con una cara preocupada y con odio como queriendo decir "Bastardo porque no te vas de mi vida?" Es más doloroso verla con esa cara me voy rápidamente del restaurante ya no quiero tener más de esta mierda.

Llego a mi apartamento de lujo aquí en New York y voy directamente a la sala de vinos y saco el primero que veo y dada la casualidad es una champaña Grand Anne rosse 1999 Nuestro favorito.

Ya no aguanto más me voy a la cama y me pongo a llorar de todo lo que vi hoy es tan dolor perderlo todo…

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

Este capitulo estuvo inspirado por dos canciones Thousand Years de Christina Perry y Dulce Locura de la Oreja De Vangogh

y tambien se como se siente Grey a mi ya me paso y todavia lo recuerdo...

Comenten! que creen que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo? que me sugieren para la historia?

Siganme en twitter! laura_katica

Besos


	5. Una Nueva Complicacion En Mi Vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes osn de E L James la historia y los personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

Capitulo 5

Una Nueva Complicacion En mi Vida

Estamos acurrucados una tarde de otoño Ian y yo frente al televisor viendo una película romántica en pocas palabras vampiros, hombres lobo un amor prohibido la película completa cuando escuchamos el timbre.

Amor ve a abrir por favor- le digo a Ian pues estoy muy cansada luego de esa pequeña batalla que tuvimos anoche aunque no tiene la intención de levantarse de la cama cuando oímos a mis hijos

Mami ya abrimos

Me levanto rápidamente de la cama pues es mejor prevenir pues son niños de seis años que por mi alto rango les pueden llegar a hacer algo, mientras corro me coloco una bata y unos pantalones de chándal y salgo corriendo a la puerta cuando oigo una voz…

Buenas tardes ¿este es el departamento de Anastasia Steele?

Mami ven rápido preguntan por alguien!

Maldita sea preguntan por mi pero no se quien sea seguro es alguien de la editorial que necesita mi ayuda aunque sea fin de semana.

Mierda no es nadie de la oficina es el bastardo de Christian Grey. Podria ir mi dia peor?

Niños vayan a su habitación pero antes llamen a Ian por favor- no quiero tener que enfrentar esto sola sabiendo que el pasado volvio al presente

Hola Anastasia que bueno es encontrarte de nuevo – me dice el maldito con una voz sensual como creyendo que voy a caer rendida a sus pies como lo hize hace siete años pues no.

En ese momento llega Ian a mi lado y me relajo están reconfortante estar a su lado porque se que no tiene complicaciones en su vida o porque no es completamente volátil y porque tiene un amor incondicional hacia mi y mis hijos. Es hora del espectáculo Señor Grey.

Que quieres Grey? No te basto haber arruinado mi vida hace siete años mientras yo estaba en un momento difícil?

Ana yo… quería arreglar las cosas contigo por favor perdóname…

Grey el momento se perdió hace siete años cuando decidiste dejarme sufriendo e irte con tu ex a desahogarte y besarte con ella asi que vete! Déjame en paz asi como yo te deje hace siete años para que pudieras ser lo que querias.

Me siento mareada de tanto pelear no se que me pasa seguro estoy enferma pero espero poder aguantar un poco mas.

Señor Grey le pedimos en calidad de anfitriones que se retire mi prometida no se siente muy bien y creo que estaría mejor sin tener que contar con su precensia pues parece ser que usted la incomoda.

No me voy a retirar hasta que hayamos hablado Anastasia- sigue exigiendo tercamente sin darse cuenta de que me siento mal y con ganas de vomitar.

Y me balanceo hacia adelante antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Cuando lo oigo decir: Algun dia me voy a vengar de ti Anastasia Rose Steele y vas a sufrir tanto y de diferentes formas no solo te lo hare a ti si no a todos los que mas amas y va a ser muy doloroso y esto es una amenaza REAL.- se fue no escucho mas pero aun asi me siento mareada como si me fuera a desmayar y no recuerdo nada mas….

Christian POV

He tenido unos días de mierda desde que vi ese horroroso espectáculo en aquel restaurante de lujo con lo único que me contento es que tengo toda la información sobre ella y podre hablar con ella en cualquier momento que quiera.

ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE

Nacida el 10 de septiembre de 1989

Direccion Residencial: 2094 Central Park New York

Numero de seguro social: 788895694

Cuenta Bancaria: 1921 Banco Nacional de New York Balance 9.890.000 dolares

Hijos: Theodore Raymond Steele y Phoebe Carla Steele

OMG! Ana tiene dos hijos creo que necesito mas información acerca de Ana asi que llamo al Welch.

Señor Grey en que puedo ayudarle? Recibio la información requerida?

Si Welch necesito la información de Theodore y Phoebe Steele y de la pareja actual de la Señorita Steele.

Desde luego Señor Grey lo llamare cuando tenga los datos obtenidos

Gracias- cuelgo sintiéndome curioso y de una forma que no conozco lo unic que quiero es saber la verdad.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Este capitulo estuvo inspirado por just give me a reason de pink y nate ruess

Comenten que les parecio el capitulo? que creen que va a pasar?

diganme sus ideas o sugerencias

Besos


	6. Devuelto A La Vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James la historia y personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

CAPITULO 6

DEVUELTO A LA VIDA

Christian POV

Ya me llego la información restante aunque aún hay algo que no me cuadra pero tendré que dejarlo para después. Vuelvo a examinar por como millonésima vez los archivos:

THEODORE RAYMOND STEELE

Nació el 9 de abril de 2012 Hora: 07:40 AM

Número de registro: 124565255

Edad: 6 años

Padre: No registra

Madre: Anastasia Rose Steele

Hermanos: Phoebe Carla Steele

Enfermedades a tener en cuenta: Ninguna

Residencia: 2094 Central Park New York

PHOEBE CARLA STEELE

Nació el 9 de abril del 2012 Hora: 07:37 AM

Número de registro: 124565256

Padre: No Registra

Madre: Anastasia Rose Steele

Hermanos: Theodore Raymond Steele

Enfermedades a tener en cuenta: Ninguna

Residencia: 2094 Central Park New York

Sigo teniendo esa duda sobre los hijos de Ana Teddy se parece a mí cuando tenía su edad y Phoebe a Ana y en sus registros no aparece su padre ¿podría ser yo su padre? Pues eso explicaría todo cuando Ana me dejo y se fue me acababa de contar que estaba embarazada y estos niños tienen seis años y nacieron nueve meses después de que Ana y yo nos separáramos así que tengo que averiguar la verdad.

Aquí está el otro registro el del novio de Ana es normal como el de Ana con excepción de que no tiene hijos.

IAN MARCELLO BROWN

Nacido el 21 de septiembre de 1989

Número de registro: 1435323664

Madre: Roxana Brown

Padre: Kyle Brown

Género: Masculino

Afiliación política: Ninguna

Religión: Católico

Relaciones:

Melanie Stryder: (2006-2011)

Anastasia Steele: (2011 al presente)

Nada distinto pero ahora quiero hacer una visita sorpresa a la delicada Señorita Steele para ver sigue siendo como era antes y para tratar de ganármela otra vez la quiero devuelta y no importa cuanto tenga que hacer para tenerlo hecho.

Ya llegue al lugar solo falta subir los 27 pisos que me separan de ella y voy hacia el elevador con una sonrisa en mis labios voy a verla. Siento unas mariposas en el estómago como si fuera n adolecente esperando su primera cita pero debo controlarme.

Llego al piso y encuentro el apartamento indicado y golpeo, abren unos niños de como seis o siete años se me hacen familiares pero decido ir al grano.

Buenas tardes este es el apartamento de Anastasia Steele

Mami preguntan por alguien ven

Niños tenían que ser pero eso es bueno pues un niño no me podría decir la información que requiero. Llega ella con un pijama y con cara de zombie pero al verme se levanta de su letargo y al instante llega su novio como una sobra pegado a ella es momento del espectáculo Señorita Steele.

Empiezo a hablar y noto a Ana un poco rara y peor aún la noto pálida y mareada de seguro que no ha comido bien en este momento. No me doy cuenta de lo grave que puede ser esto hasta que su novio habla:

Señor Grey le pedimos en calidad de anfitriones que se retire mi prometida no se siente muy bien y creo que estaría mejor sin tener que contar con su presencia pues parece ser que usted la incomoda

Retrocedo y cierran la puerta y no me voy sin antes decirle esto que viene desde mi desgarrado corazón:

Algún día me voy a vengar de ti Anastasia Rose Steele y vas a sufrir tanto y de diferentes formas no solo te lo hare a ti sino a todos los que más amas y va a ser muy doloroso y esto es una amenaza REAL.

Me retiro hacia el ascensor y espero a que llegue entro y escucho a alguien gritar:

¡Paren el elevador! Es una emergencia! Es el novio de Ana y la lleva en brazos desmayada cubierta con una manta parece que después de que me fui se puso peor de lo que estaba, lo oigo hablar:

Annie por favor ponte bien no podré soportar que te vuelva a pasar esto por favor no sé qué hizo que volviera por favor…

Parece que tiene algo grave que ha vuelto quiero preguntar y así lo voy a hacer.

Una pregunta no es que quiera entrometerme pero ¿a la señorita que le pasa?

No es na intromisión tan grave tiene problemas de estrés su compañía la ha tenido muy al pendiente pero ya se había recuperado así que no entiendo porque volvió el estrés.

Mierda soy el causante de esto ¿cómo pude ser así? La vi palidecer pero no pensé que sería algo grave. Por favor Dios permite que se recupere así yo tenga que pagar por todo por favor.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

Quisiera darle las gracias a mis seguidores de la historia me hacen sentir muy bien quiero comentarles que tengo otra historia que estoy pensando en subir en la cual Christian y Ana se conocen desde que tenian 12 años pero pierden el contacto que les parece?

Este captiulo estuvo ambientado por La playa de la oreja de Van Gogh y Respira de Alkilados.

Que les parecio y que creen que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo comenten!

Besos!


	7. Una vuelta al pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James La historia y los personajes nuevos son mios.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

UNA VUELTA AL PASADO

ANA POV

Me levanto en una gran cama blanca, mierda estoy en el hospital por como quinta vez parece que fue ayer cuando mi médico me dijo que tenía que cuidarme mejor pues estaba desarrollando problemas de estrés por culpa del trabajo.

Solo recuerdo que ayer o lo que sea me sentía mareada y estaba pálida luego de que viniera el idiota de Christian grey a hablar sobre las cosas que habían pasado hace siete años pensando que ella iba a ser la misma niña tonta que iba a caer rendida a sus pies. Pues no esa chica de 22 años se había ido había muerto dejando una chica de 29 años fría y calculadora que solo demostraba sentimientos frente a su novio e hijos que era una presidenta de una de las más grandes compañías editora en Estados Unidos en fin una chica que jamás se dejaba ni se dejaría amilanar.

Llega Ian y me ve despierta y me besa en los labios suavemente se ve preocupado y lo lamento tengo que preguntarle cuando me puedo ir tengo una cita muy importante hoy.

¿Ian nos podemos ir? – Estoy impaciente pues este negocio es muy importante, no me acuerdo con quien es pero sé que es igual o más rico que yo.

Annie tienes que cuidarte tuviste otro bajón de estrés pero nos podemos ir hoy así que prepárate- por fin nos podemos ir Ian sabe lo importante que es esta cita.

Mas tarde….

Estoy en el restaurante esperando a que mi socio de negocios llegue. Ya llevo más de una hora esperando, me desespera saber que de pronto no venga y se haya arrepentido de hacer negocios con mi empresa. Agarro mi iPhone y empiezo a mirar mis correos desde los más urgentes de fusiones y adquisiciones junto con mis correos personales, cuando llega un nuevo correo:

DE: Ian Brown

PARA: Anastasia Steele

ASUNTO: Buenos días

Hola mi amor como ha ido tu día? Estas calmada? Acuérdate que tienes que estar relajada para que no vuelvas a tener un colapso de estrés.

Te quiero 3

Ian Brown

Asistente general de Anastasia Steele, Steele Enterprises Holding Inc.

Que lindo se preocupa por mi estoy a punto de responder le cuando siento que el asiento enfrente mío se corre y cual no es mi sorpresa al ver al estúpido de Christian Grey sentado frente a mí.

Buenos días Señorita Steele como estas? – Lo dice con una sonrisa que sería capaz de derretir a la Ana anterior pero a mí no.

Señor Grey que hace usted aquí? – Estoy desconcertada como sabía que estaba en este restaurante? Cálmate Rose controla el estrés

Tengo una cita con usted, ¿no se acuerda? – claro que no mi novio es el que me revisa la agenda y no la revise tampoco después de salir del hospital.

Ahora que quieres grey? – le suelto con acritud no entiendo que quiere de mi parece que esta de híper controlador para seguirme a todas partes

Quiero que me perdones Ana, no sabes lo que he sufrido todos estos años- comienzo a reírme no me importa que esté sufriendo de seguro se merece más que eso. – Anastasia Steele ponme atención que lo que estoy diciendo es muy importante para mí.

Habla de una vez Grey! Tengo mi tiempo contado vale oro. – Me mira con furia contenida pero no me importa soy Anastasia Steele la chica imparable de 29 años que nadie puede controlar aparte de las tres personas que ama.

Crees que para mí fue fácil encontrar esa nota hace 7 años sin ninguna explicación tratar de encontrarte desde hace siete años sin tener éxito y te veo dos días antes de tu cumpleaños y vas feliz por la vida como si nunca me hubieras conocido, luego el día de tus cumpleaños ver que ya nunca podrás ser mía y saber que solo me odias por algo que nunca existió. – Me pongo furiosa escuche todo exactamente todo lo que la maldita perra de Elena Lincoln le dijo y lo que respondió y aun así viene y me dice que no es lo que pienso. Es mi turno de hablar a dejarlo con la cara en el piso así como lo hice con Elena Lincoln.

Piensas que te voy a creer Grey? No te creo es imposible creerte porque escuche todo absolutamente todo y ¿sabes porque no me encontraste? Porque tenía el nombre distinto era Anastasia Lambert hasta hace un año me lo volví a cambiar y seguí siendo Anastasia Steele , crees que ha sido fácil para mi tener dos hijos sabiendo que mi único hijo es exactamente igual a la persona que más supo hacerme daño? Sabiendo que mi hija es exactamente igual a mí y tienen una relación muy parecida al que tuvimos nosotros dos solo que cambia el tipo de amor que se tienen!? Tuve un gran cambio soy una mujer fría de la que ya no queda nada de la que era antes, solo tengo ojos para mi trabajo para mi familia y para mí. Sabes lo que sentí esa noche al escuchar de tu boca decirle "Es lo mejor Elena le voy a pedir que aborte" sentí que mi corazón moría que ya no tenía nada que todo se había ido al piso, ahora vienes y me dices que te perdone cunado es imposible esa brecha sigue supurando de la peor forma y es imposible que te perdone, dando por terminada la conversación me voy. Hasta luego Señor Grey espero no volvérmelo a encontrar.

Salgo de allí con la respiración agitada es imposible que venga ahora y piense que voy ser su Ana otra vez. Pido un taxi y me voy directamente a mi oficina, quiero estar sola entro y cierro de un portazo y empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas, me vuelvo a sentir como hace seis años el día que nacieron mis hijos.

FLASHBACK

Luego de 10 horas de trabajo de parto por fin puedo descansar, tuve dos niños un niño y una niña estoy realmente feliz aunque tengo una gran tristeza que me acongoja el alma pero logro dominarla tengo que ser fuerte. En ese momento traen a mi habitación a mis pequeños veo a Phoebe dormir en su cuna se ve tan linda, y en ese momento veo a Teddy y me doy cuenta de que es igual a su padre y no puedo evitar soltarme a llorar me siento muy sola es como si hubiera muerto y hubiera revivido pero siendo como un zombi, decido dejar en el pasado todo lo que tuve con él, seguir mi vida como si nunca lo hubiera conocido y cambiarme el nombre.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sigo llorando hasta que viene Ian y me abraza creo que entiende que me pasa creo que fue mi única escasa estrella de la suerte que hizo que después de una de mis depresiones viniera a mí y fuera mi ángel protector, siempre lo he pensado así aunque creo que no lo merezco pues creo que he abusado de su amor sin pensar en nada más, creo que es mejor seguir adelante y hacer que jamás conocí ni vi a Christian Trevelyan Grey.

* * *

Hola a todos! se que me he tardado en subir pero entiendamen que tambien estoy estudiando y grado noveno no es muy facil que se diga y mas ahora con examenes, seguire subiendo besos!


	8. Un encuentro inesperando

Disclaimer Los personajes son de E L James La historia y los personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

Capitulo 8

Un ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Christian POV

Han sido dos semanas de mierda luego de hablar con Ana. Ahora sé que tengo dos hijos pero también que Ana se volvió como yo era antes igual de arrogante independiente y racional sin contar lo malgeniado que era yo. Ahora a todo se le suma que mis hermanos están en NewYork y están que me sacan de mi apartamento.

Creo que lo mejor es salir pero me expongo a saber mas de Anastasia y su novio aunque no lo quiera saber, sole se que solo me queda mi piano y la bebida por que no tengo nada mas.

Christian sal con nosotros hermano no te sulfures pero… ya olvida a Ana! Y deja de sufrir!

Mia sigue creyendo que cono solo decirme eso voy a volver a ser igual que antes pero no es imposible volver a ser como antes, pero ya que Mia sigue insistiendo tendre que salir con ellos.

Esta bien voy a salir con ustedes… ¿Y a donde nos vamos a ir?- Mia ahoga una risita y alza los pulgares creo que va a ser de compras… Yo no quiero ir pero acepte asi que manos al al obra.

Ya es de noche pasamos todo el dia aquí pues Mia dijo que sería por la noche creo que me entusiasma salir en la noche no va a ser tan molesto como por el dia. Nos preparamos y Mia guía a Taylor y llegamos a un bar karaoke llamado " You Got Dance And Sing" entramos y en ese momento la vuelvo a ver… Creo que en esté momento me voy a desmayar y veo su mirada arrogante que nos mira con parsimonia como queriendo decir algo. Nos sentamos y ella sube a escenario y empieza a hablar.

Hola a todos! Esta noche voy a cantar una canción que significa mucho para mi y que mas ejemplo que las chicas y chicos que acabaron de entrar todos superficiales solo pensando en la apariencia como si fuera lo mejor que hay en este mundo, si le s habloa ustedes chicos de la mesa de la mitad no se hagan y me importa que se enfaden solo digo la verdad.- Veo que Mia y Kate se empiezan a poner furiosas creo que solo una vez ví a Kate asi y fue cuando descubrió el contrato en mi fiesta de cumpleaños pero aquí se vé peor y Mia ni se diga creo que en este momento va a explotar como una supernova están que la agarran de los pelos auqnue no saben quien es.

Ahora sin mas preámbulos viene Misfit!

So you got your little groupies and gangs  
You got your VIP  
Your member-only things  
Your happy-clappys and your VC crew  
And if you get in their way, they got 10 on you

And I don't wanna be in that game  
Don't wanna follow the leader, no way  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl

Termina de cantar y sube un chico rubio se me hace familiar pero no se de donde hasta que lo oigo me doy cuenta de quien es.

Hola a todos ! ahora viene la canción para la mas linda de las chicas del planeta mi prometida Annie… Mi Amor esta canción es para ti…

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

La veo con una sonrisa en sus labios y las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas se ve muy tierna y mas con ese brillo en sus ojos… ojalá pudiera ser asi conmigo…

Ahora se me da por mirar al escenario y Mia se ha subido mierda… Ahora va a haber problemas…

Hola me llamo Mia y te reto a ti chica inadaptada con tu prometido a una batalla de karaoke que se demuestre quienes son los mejores!- Kate también se sube junto a ella y la mira furiosamente esta va a ser una larga noche…

Acepto el reto señorita niña de papa haber si nos vencen. – Se suben al escenario y eligen la canción primero va a ser solos y Mia creo que va a cantar una canción cursi es normal con ella, primero va a pasar Ana y veo un destello de superioridad en sus ojos.

Hola Esta canción va dedicada a un ESTUPIDO! Que cree que me volverá a ganar como si nunca hubiera pasado NADA! Ahora viene " Ni rosas ni juguetes"

Ya me imagino a quien va dirigida es a mi.. No le bastó con lo de el otro dia para seguir lastimándome…

Comprar un boleto hasta la luna cuesta  
Para que me ganes no alcanza una apuesta  
Mas te vale que a mi no me quieras convencer  
Con esa carita de galán de feria  
Con esas promesas que parecen serias  
No te hagas el sordo escúchame

Este corazón ya viene y fue de vuelta  
El que se hace el vivo sale por la puerta  
Ya no me dediques serenatas de balcón  
Yo no pasaría una noche contigo  
Que te quede claro si no has entendido  
Le cambie la letra a tu canción

Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete  
No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor  
Te puedes ir a la China en un cohete  
Ve y búscate una tonta que te haga el favor

Ya no queda nadie, se acabo la fiesta  
Deja de fumar que el humo me molesta  
Eres la manzana que no quiero ni morder  
No me digas que pretendes ser mi amante  
Yo no necesito ningún vigilante  
Para ti yo soy mucha mujer

Mierda.. eso me duele como quien sabe que como una patada en las pelotas pero me lo tengo que aguantar porque es mi culpa. Luego sigue Mia y va a cantar wherever you will go

So lately, been wondering  
who will be ther to take my place  
when i'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
if a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own

if i could, then i would,  
i'll go wherever you will go  
way up high or down low, i'll go wherever you will go  
And maybe, i'll find out  
a way to make it back someday  
to watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days  
if a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
then i hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you

Run away with my heart  
run away with my hope  
run away with my love  
I know now, just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
in your heart, in your mind, i'll stay with you for all of time  
Chorus  
If i could turn back time, i'll go wherever you will go  
if i could make your mine, i'll go wherever you will go  
i'll go wherever you will go

Estuvo Muy bien creo que Mia va a ganar pero me asombra cuando pasan Ana y su novio cantando " Be my Forever" es impresionante aunque estoy de parte de los grey.

We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, sit down, let go  
Can I call you, you're mine  
So can I call you, you're mine now darling for a whole lot of time  
My heart finally trust my mind  
And I know somehow it's right

In all we got time  
Yeah  
So darling just say you'll stay right by my side  
In all we got love  
Yeah  
So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side

We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, sit down, let go  
I've got something to say  
You're perfect in every way  
I'm gonna shout it out  
I'm gonna tell you now  
'Cause I know somehow it's right

In all we got time  
Yeah  
So darling just say you'll stay right by my side  
In all we got love  
Yeah

Al final ganan Ana y su novio y las Grey bajan despechadas se siguen mirando mal y ellos siguen su camino como si nada. Cuando escucho a Mia…

Esta te la cobro muñequita!


	9. PELEAS Y CONFESIONES

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Sylvia Dy y EL James la historia y personajes nuevos son mios.

N/a: Hola! se que ha pasado mucho tiempo a qui esta este giro impresionante de la historia!

Para Constanza Margarita y Lourvaz

* * *

CAPITULO 9

PELEAS Y CONFESIONES

Christian POV

Trato de agarrar a Mia pero no puedo esta irradiando hostilidad termonuclear nunca la he visto asi Kate se da cuenta pero se queda ahí parada como si no pudiera ver nada, Mia alcanza a Anastasia y la encara en ese momento Mia le cruza la cara con una cachetada y veo la cara de anastasia creo que jamas la había visto tan furiosa también le cruza la cara con otra cachetada y Ethan esta que mata a Anastasia pero ellos no saben quien es ella creo que si lo supieran estarían tratando de hacerla volver a como era antes pero no creo que Elliot sabe quien es aunque no lo manifiesta en ese momento se escucha un fuerte grito Ana esta jalando del pelo a Mia ahora Kate y Ethan se van hacia donde están ellas y veo como Ethan cae al piso y a Ana con una pierna en posición como los ninjas, mierda ella me lo había dicho Ray la había entrenado y la entrenó muy bien creo que es hora de para esto porque nos pueden estar sacando y no me apetece salir en las revistas con un escandalo. Voy hacia donde están ellos y cojo a Anastasia pero me pega en mi entrepierna mierda jamas me habían pegado ahí. Caigo al suelo y veo a Anastasia mirar con una mueca malvada a todos los que están alrededor de ella esa cara la conozco soy yo cuando azotaba a mis sumisas en el cuarto de juegos creo que Ana esta mal jamas la había visto asi en ese momento llega su novio y la acuna en sus brazos al instante ella se calma y comienza a hablar:

Tengan cuidado que pueden estar siendo demandados no saben con quien estan hablando, para su informacion mi nombre es Anastasia Steele y soy la dueña del lugar asi que tengan cuidado la proxima vez con esa chica parece que le hace falta un buen correctivo. - En ese momento Kate se le abalanza y la abraza y Ana la mira como si no la conociera creo que jamas la habia visto o no se acordaba de ella en en un momento le corresponde el abrazo con las mejillas surcadas en lagrimas creo que veo algo de la ana anterior en sus ojos, luego de estar abrazadas un buen rato salen las tres hacia afuera he tomado una decision voy a cantar...

Voy a cantar una cancion para ella para que vea que siento cada vez que la veo tambien lo que haría por ella y mis hijos, en ese momento entran Kate y Mia seguidas por una sollozante Anastasia creo que solo una vez la habia visto asi y fue cuando el accidente de Charlie Tango. Me paro en direccion al escenario y decido que cancion voy a cantar decido cantar tres pero quien sabe si me dejen , llego a donde esta el dj nervioso esta es una nueva forma de expresar lo que siento solo me dejo llevar por el instinto que llevo por dentro, me paro en el escenario mirando hacia donde estan mis hermanos y me sonrien y comienzo a cantar.

Te extraño

como se extrañan las noches sin estrellas

como se extrañan las mañanas bellas

no estar contigo, por dios que me hace daño

Te extraño

cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando río

cuando el sol brilla, cuando hace mucho frío

porque te siento como algo muy mío

Te extraño

como los árboles extrañan el otoño

en esas noches que no concilio el sueño

no te imaginas amor, cómo te extraño

Te extraño

en cada paso que siento solitario

cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario

estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño

Te extraño

cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores

con tus virtudes, con todos tus errores

por lo que quieras no sé, pero te extraño

Te extraño, te extraño.

Todos me miran con asombro nunca había demostrado mi talento ante nadie, veo a Ana intentando reprimir las lagrimas, solo se que quiero recuperarla y nunca dejar que se vaya matar a cualquier persona que le quiera hacer daño ahora comienzo con la otra cancion:

Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera,  
Mensaje tras mensaje, preparándose a volar,  
Porque habías sido tu mi compañera,  
Porque ya no eres nada,  
y ahora todo esta de mas.

Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti,  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí,  
Si no te supe ver y te perdí  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir.  
No, no

Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con los ojitos empapados en ayer,  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,  
Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café,  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.

Volver a verte otra vez,  
Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.

Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante,  
Me prepare a estar sola una vez mas.

Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti,  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí,  
Si no alcance a entender y te perdí,  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir,  
No, no.

Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con los ojitos empapados en ayer,  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,  
Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café,  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.

En este momento creo que estoy llorando derramando todos mis sentimientos como nunca lo había hecho en ese momento miro hacia la puerta y veo a quien nunca espere ver. A Gideon Cross se acerca hacia donde estoy y me bajo del escenario para hablar con el, hace tiempo que no lo veía y seria maravilloso poder adelantarnos en nuestra vida, nos estrechamos las mano y comenzamos a hablar:

Cross, hace tiempo que no te veía como estas?, me mira asombrado ya no soy lo que Ana es ahora.

Grey, hace tiempo que no nos vemos seria agradable hablar largamente contigo pero tengo que arreglar un asunto, haz visto a Anastasia Steele?- Lo miro extrañado y señalo la mesa en la que esta ella y va y se acerca un minuto mas tarde veo que Ana sale llorando sola de allí veo que dejo una nota que cayo al suelo la recojo y la es peor de lo que pensaba.

Querida Anastasia

Se que no me conoces pero tengo que decirte la verdad de tu verdadero origen lo dire en pocas palabras: TUS PADRES NO SON QUIEN APARENTAN SER, en verdad no eres una Steele eres una Cross.

Se ques era difícil de creer pero tienes a tu hermano gemelo para que te ayude o sea Gideon.

Con amor Laurent Cross tu verdadera madre

CONTINUARA…


	10. Mentiras Y Mas Mentiras

N/A: iHola a todos! hace tiempo que no andaba por aquí y no publicaba y estaba con ganas! hoy es un día de gloria para mi en lo personal, desde hoy ya estoy en la promoción 2016 y me gradúe hoy de básica secundaria, elegí subir este capitulo hoy por esta razón.

Gracias a todos los que me mandan reviews o PM´s sobre la historia y tos lo relacionado con ella

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Juan Nicolás Casas Guzman , Andres Felipe Diaz , Anderson Ortiz , David Ordoñez, Moon 1523, lourvaz y a todas las que me tienen de favorito y me siguen.

Si necesitan algo no mas es que me escriban en el twitter : KataGrey09 o en facebook lauracortes00

Nos leemos pronto!

Besos

Laura Katalina Cortés Salazar

Disclaimer: los personajes son de EL James, la historia y los personajes nuevos son míos

* * *

Capitulo 10

Mentiras y más mentiras

Ana POV

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que ví a Grey, en este momento no me importa lo que piense,se que estoy siendo cruel pero se lo merece, es imposible que llegue 7 años despues de lo que pasó y crea que en poco tiempo lo voy a perdonar, es imposible yo no soy así.

Hoy es viernes asi que es hora de cantar y bailar, todos los viernes Ian y yo vamos a bailar a una de mis discotecas y a cantar, nos vamos los dos juntos y llegamos al sitio, voy con mi vestido negro pegado al cuerpo y empezamos a bailar como si no hubiera un mañ roces nos excitan de sobre manera, siempre pasa, luego nos sentamos y bebemos algunos cocteles y vodka, es la hora de ir al escenario.

Voy a cantar la unica canción que durante toda mi vida va a significar todo para mí, voy a empezar a cantar y llegan los Grey, me llega una vengativa idea, les dedico la cancion de una forma cortante y directa, todos son iguales.

Luego de cantar se sube una pequeña chica y nos reta, aceptamos y empezamos a cantar, le dedico la cancion a Grey y veo como le duele, ese era el objetivo, luego esta chica canta "Wherever you will go" le hago un corazón a Ian y el me guiña un ojo, me sonrojo dulcemente, llega nuestro turno y cantamos la canción que escuchamos el día en el que nos conocimos la cual demuestra lo tanto que estamos enamorados.

Luego pasa la rubiecita esa y canta Violet Hill ( N/A: Si soy fan de Coldplay :D), una de mis canciones preferidas hacen la eleccion y ganamos nosostros.

Me tomo otro vodka de un solo tiro, estoy feliz, acabo de humillar a los Grey. seguimos bebiendo hasta que la pequeña se para enfrente mio y me da una bofetada, me hierve la sangre. Me le abalanzo y le pego otra, me agarra del pelo pero le sale mal y la agarro del pelo me hace sentir poderosa. Se me acerca un tipo y le doy con la rodilla, se me acerca Grey y tambien lo derribo y lo miro con mi cara mas infernal de " Te lo ganaste", luego Ian aparece y me acuna contra su pecho y me relajo.

Les interpelo sobre su niñita y en ese momento la rubia se pega a mi como una lapa no entiendo porque lo hace hasta que la oigo hablar:

Anastasia Rose Steele, te extrañé demasiado!, soy yo Kate! Ana no te vuelvas ir por favor?- Comienzo a llorar algo se rompio dentro de mi y deja que las imagenes de hace mucho tiempo fluyan sobre mi mente, nunca las habia dejado salir teníaa miedo de que me hicieran daño, muchas de ellas son trágicas y no busco revivirlas. Abrazo a Kate con todas mis fuerzas y salimos de ahi con la chica siguiendonos detras, llegamos a un callejon y Kate me mira a los ojos y comenzamos a hablar.

Ana porque te fuiste? sabias que podias confiar en mi! no sabes cuanto sufrí cuando Christian llegó al apartamento llorando diciendo que todo habia sido su culpa y que te habias ido?, porque nunca llamaste! , nunca pensaste en nosotros, José se puso muy mal al saber que habias desaparecido e hizo todo lo posible por encontrarte y nunca pudo! todos en esos meses fuimos un desastre y tu quien sabe en donde estabas feliz como una lombriz alejada de todos, creo que ese era tu objetivo Anastasia. No entiendo porque eres así parece que cambiaste de sitio con Christian, el parece tu y tu pareces como era el antes de conocerte. Y sabes que nada de lo que digas hará cambiar mi opinion sobre tí eres una arpia. - Debo salir de aqui,esto me esta rompiendo peor que cuando el me pegó con el cinturon, esto me esta matando, creo que todos me odian por haber salido asi.

Vuelvo a la discoteca llorando me seco las lagrimas con rabia, tengo que hacer lo que sea para alejarme del dolor ya no soporto mas el dolor en mi vida, todo lo que soy empezó cuando tenía 16; pero a nadie nunca le importó todos se empeñaban en cambiarme como si fuera plastilina, pero ahora no lo haran ni jamas. Me tranquilizo y miro hacia el escenario, Grey se esta subiendo.

Empieza a cantar y yo vuelvo a llorar creo que se merece que lo perdone pero algo dentro de mi me dice que no lo haga, aun asi vuelven a fluir las palabras de mi subconsciente pero sigo pensando en el pasado asi no lo quiera, mi corazon se astillo con cada cancion que canto y peor con sueños rotos (Lo confieso, he llorado muchas veces con esta cancion), me dejo llevar por la cancion o canciones que tengo en la cabeza y cierro los ojos hasta que acaba.

Voy a pedir un martini cuando se me acerca un tipo, con ojos azules, la nariz respingona y un poco mas alto que yo; parece que fuera hermano mio pero es imposible.

Hola Me llamo Gideon Cross, tu eres Anastasia Steele no? - Asiento y me entrega una nota la observo y mi corazon se derrumba totalmente, en algo tenía razon yo no era la chica de siempre mas bien todos me decían mentiras.

Salgo corriendo en direccion a la puerta me estoy muriendo;nunca creí que hubiera alguien tan malo como para hacer que tu felicidad se partiera en dos o quisiera separarte de los tuyos pero es así.

Cojo el telefono y marco el numero que definirá todo. Busco el telefono de Carla y espero hasta que contesta y empiezo a despotricar:

Te odio Carla!, porque nunca me dijiste nada , porque me separaste de mi verdadera familia!- Solo escucho sollozos en el telefono, no entiendo porque llora si ella no fue la que sufrió tanto por culpa de otra persona.

Nunca lo vas a entender Anastasia!, te amo con todo mi corazón no podía dejar que te alejaras de mi!

Ahora piensa muy bien lo que dices! estas loca! me arruinaste la vida! , tu no fuiste a la que golpeaban a la que apartaban ,la que tu propia madre te decía que tenías que cambiar porque no eras como las demás!- Le cuelgo el telefono y sigo caminando y llorando por ahi, veo un bar, siento la necesidad de entrar y dejar todo allí..

Me quedo un buen rato en el, tomando, recordando, viendo todo lo que pasa en mi vida y pido algo mas fuerte que el vodka. Empiezo con el tequila y veo a alguien acercarse a mí tiene pinta de ser un guardaespaldas de Grey;no me preocupo y sigo tomando hasta que me siento mareada y me desmayo.

CONTINUARÁ

Adelanto…...

Ella es mi hermana menor somos gemelos…

Stephen L Morton - jadean audiblemente no entiendo que pasa hasta que Laurent habla

No, por Dios no!, no la pudo haber tocado!, ese maldito idiota!...

Intentó hacerle daño a Gideon….


	11. La Verdad

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James, la historia y los personajes nuevos son mios.

N/A: hola! Este capítulo es un poco triste pero aun así emocionante. Aun así esta muy bien escrito

Agradezco sus reviews,

Besos!

Laura Katalina Cortes

* * *

Capitulo 11

La verdad

Gideon pov

Hoy es un dia normal, aburrido y soso como ningun otro, me siento frustrado y malhumorado, no entiendo estas emociones esto pasa desde hace unos dias y nose porque. Me siento como si no fueran mis emociones las que me estuvieran controlando.

Peor aun son mis padres no se que les pasa estan muy tensos y preocupados, como si hubiera algo que estan guardando para que yo no lo sepa, tengo que averiguarlo cueste lo que cueste.

Me voy a la casa de mis padres con esa intension de saber la verdad, llego alli y no veo a nadie, sigo caminando y los oigo hablar lenta y pausadamente como si hablaran de algo realmente delicado, me acerco a la columna que sostiene la puerta del estudio y escucho lo que estan hablando:

\- Geoffrey creo que ya es la hora de decirselo hemos esperado demasiado y los dos merecen saberlo, luego de haber pasado 24 años de saber la verdad.

\- Laurent , es delicado Gideon no esta aqui y es indispensable que Anastasia tambien lo esté

Entro en el estudio y se quedan mirandome atonitos como si no lo esperaran, me siento en una de las sillas aledañas al escritorio y espero hasta que mamá habla.

-Creo que llegó la hora Gideon tienes que saber la verdad, tienes una hermana...

Quedo atónito esto era lo que menos esperaba pensé que se irían a vivir a otra parte pero esto no.

-Como se llama...- Mi voz es apenas un susurro inestable quiero llorar de alegría me hacia falta alguien con quien compartir, alguien que quisiera conocerme sin importar que, alguien a quien protejer.

-Su nombre es Anastasia Rose Steele, es tu gemela...- Me pongo euforico esto es mejor ella es mi hermana menor somos gemelos,me siento completo ; mi madre me pasa una fotografía de una chica muy parecida a mi con ojos azules profundos, nariz respingona, labios carnosos, un poco bajita a mi lado y cabello castaño caoba. Quiero ir a buscarla por todos lados y conocerla personalmente.

-El unico problema es que ella no lo sabe, la persona que ella cree su madre sabe la verdad pero no se lo ha querido decir, pero este es el momento clave Gideon ve a buscarla, Angus sabe donde esta.

Salgo corriendo de alli y Angus ya me esta esperando, me ve salir y me adelanta, me subo al auto y Angus me lleva a una discoteca exclusiva, me dejan entrar y veo a alguien que hace mucho tiempo no veía a Christian Grey.

Se ve muy distinton a como yo lo recordaba, este Grey ya no es la fiera en los negocios que conocía parece tímido y como si le hubieran quitado su vida, ya no tiene la chispa, me le acerco y lo saludo jovialmente como siempre y le pregunto por Anastasia, le brillan los ojos, creo que siente algo por ella pero no ahondo sobre el tema y me voy hacia la mesa que me indicó y veo a una chica hermosa,la llamo por Anastasia y termina siendo ella,es hermosa, crece mi instinto protector y le entrego la nota de mi madre, pero no me esperaba su reaccion.

Sale corriendo con lagrimas en su cara, me duele verla así pero ahora que voy a hacer?

Christian POV

Mierda, tuvo que suceder esto en este momento. Pobre Anastasia le han mentido toda su vida y peor fue la forma en la que se enteró; Gideon llega y se acerca a mí, se ve muy palido, afligido y consternado a la vez, lo entiendo asi me pasa cuando no se que hacer.

\- Christian ayudame!, tengo que encontrarla, no la puedo perder! - Me parece extraño que el tenga algo que ver con Ana, tengo que saber lo que pasa antes de ayudarlo.

\- Primero cuentame la verdad dela situación Gideon.- Asiente y toma aire.

\- Anastasia es mi hermana, nosotros nacimos en Montesano, yo soy el mayor; ese día Carla tuvo su bebe pero murió y parece que sobornó o llego a un acuerdo con la enfermera y falsificaron los datos haciendo ver que habia sido mi hermana la que habia muerto; Carla se quedó con ella. Mi madre nunca perdió las esperanzas y descubrió la verdad hace 24 años, Carla ha utilizado cualquier escusa con tal de ocultarle la verdad. Por favor ayudame a encontrarla.- Taylor ratrea el teléfono y esta muy cerca, nos vamos corriendo siguiendo las indicaciones y llegamos al sitio en el preciso momento en el que se la llevan desmayada a un audi, corro como alma que lleva el diablo y me interpongo entre ellos y el auto; llega Gideon y habla con el tipo, escucho atentamente.

\- Angus a donde la llevas? - Ya se quien es el jefe de seguridad de los Cross.

\- Encargo de su madre señor Cross, dijo que estuviera al pendiente y si pasaba algo la llevara a la casa familiar.- Wow la tenían mejor vigilada que yo.

Gideon agarra a Ana entre sus brazos y entra en el auto, me hace una seña y entro; comenzamos a andar y llegamos a los Hamptoms, a la mansion Cross, Ana empieza a hablar dormida, hace mucho que no la oigo hablar entonces nos quedamos callados para oirla.

\- No me pegues por favor... Stephen no por favor, yo no he hecho nada, MAMI! AYUDAME! DILE QUE NO ME PEGUE... Mami... Porque no me salvas... Tu no me quieres? - Dios mio nunca la habia escuchado asi esta teniendo una pesadilla, la sacudo un poco para despertarla pero no puedo hasta que la escucho hablar otra vez.

\- Señora Lincoln no me encierre, no he hecho nada... No me deje con el no quiero que me lastime, por favor tenga piedad... - Elena?, se me viene a la mente esos dias en los que me estaba entrenando Elena como dominante, me llevaba a su casa en mansfield y traia a una chica morena, que siempre suplicaba que la dejara ir pero nunca lo hacia, hasta ahora nunca tuve la curiosidad de saber quien era esa chica, solo sabía que era muy chica. Ahora que me pongo a pasar casi todas las semanas la veia pero ella siempre intentaba escapar. No mierda! Era Ana a quien yo lastimaba cuando tenía 21, me siento peor soy un mostruo la lastimé, no se que hacer me quiero morir.

Gideon la lleva y sale del auto, me bajo y saludo a Laurent y a Geoffrey, los miro detenidamente y veo el parecido Ana tiene la cara igual que Laurent a excepción de su cabello y color de ojos (ella es rubia y tiene ojos verdes), Geoffrey tiene los ojos y el color de cabello de Ana, parece que su personalidad la heredó de ellos. Entro y Gideon la tiene todavia en sus brazos, subimos al segundo piso y Gideon me señala una puerta, la abro y entro, veo el color de la habitacion se parece mucho a la habitación de Ana en Portland hace siete años; Gideon dejan a Ana dentro de la colcha y se retira, me quedo mirando a Ana un buen rato asi como hice en el Heathman hace siete años, sigo recordando y veo en mi mente imágenes de cuando le pegué en la habitación roja y comienzo a llorar, me duele todo lo que le hice, soy muy malo no debí haberme acercado a ella hace siete años, hubiera dejado que tuviera una vida normal con alguna otra persona, hubiera estado mas feliz aunque mi parte que contiene la esperanza me dice que de muchas formas la ayudé por que ella era una persona muy tímida y antisocial que le tenía miedo a todo. La abrazo y sigo llorando como nunca lo he hecho, le digo que me perdone todo lo que le he hecho sufrir y la escucho decir algo que nunca la habia oido decir despierta " te perdono".

Le doy un beso en la frente y bajo, voy caminando y pensando en muchas cosas me Anastasia me dijo hace siete años, ella tenía razón sobre Elena, ella estaba loca y me llevó por un camino por donde me debió llevar, lo hizo en su afan pervertido de poseerme utilizando sus conocimientos siniestros de como debía ser mi vida, de como debían ser mis relaciones y yo como un idiota le creí. Sigo bajando hasta que escucho que estan hablando los tres y se nota que es algo importante, me acomodo en otra silla al lado de Gideon y ellos siguen hablando y yo solo escucho.

\- Necesitamos saber la verdad, esa pesadilla nos dice mucho, algo hizo Carla para perjudicarla, gravemente y le dejó secuelas que puden generar problemas para nosotros. - Es cierto de Ana nunca pude saber algunas cosas de su vida las tenía muy guardadas y nunca las dijo.

\- También me ha pasado eso con Ana, solo una vez me nombró al tercer marido de Carla y me contó que desde ahí empezó a cocinar, pero nada más, tambien tengo mis sospechas. - Me mirarn con vivo interés, les importa y mucho saber sobre la vida de Ana.

\- Quien es ese hombre del que estas hablando Christian? - Laurent me pregunta entrecortadamente, tiene miedo, parece que algo la esta atormentando, cojo mi teléfono y busco la verificación de datos anterior de Ana, busco la parte donde se habla de Carla y memorizo el nombre; aunque me parece familiar.

\- Stephen M Morton. - Laurent se echa a llorar en brazos de Geoffrey, no entiendo que pasa, pero es algo importante como para llorar de la nada.

\- No no puede ser posible!, no! Ese maldito no la pudo haber tocado!- Creo que ellos lo conocen; estan todos alterados sigo sin entender.

\- Que pasa con este tipo? - Le habe un asentimiento a Geoffrey, toma aire y se prepara para contarme.

\- Stephen es hermano mio, me odia demasiado desde muy pequeña, al pensar que me ponían mas atención y porque conseguí muchas cosas mas que el en la vida, ha intentado hacernos mucho daño, intento hacerle daño a Gideon... - Jadea audiblemente, como si hubiera comprendido algo.

\- El fue el culpable de todo esto!; el día que Annie y Gide nacieron el estsba como enfermero en el hospital!, todo esto fue su idea!, y Carla fue su cómplice!, hay algo que mi hermano hizo tambien que lo mantuvo en la carcel, pero no me acuerdo. Hay que tener cuidado con el. - Asiento, voy a hacer todo lo posible para cuidar de ella y mis hijos asi ella no quiera.

FLASHBACK

Diciembre 24 2006

Ana POV

Estoy sola. Nadie me cree ni siquiera mi propia madre, no tengo amigos todos se burlan de mí. Mi padrastro me pega y me deja a merced de la señora Lincoln que a su vez me deja con un muchacho para que me pegue.

Estoy encerrada en un cuarto que no tiene picaporte por dentro y solo se abre con llave, solo estoy yo y mi música, sigo llorando. No puedo estar con mi papá, mi querido Ray. El no sabe nada de lo que esta pasando, mi mamá no lo deja venir. A ella solo le importa si misma, conmigo nunca es buena, solo dice cosas hirientes.

Salgo de mis cavilaciones cuando veo que la puerta se abre y veo entrar a Stephen, de inmediato bajo la cabeza, no quiero que me lastime, se acerca y me alza la cabeza. No puedo evitar temblar, tengo miedo. No digo nada y me pega una bofetada, me tira al suelo, tengo la vista borrosa pero alcanzo a ver algo el cinturón.

Me hago una bola en el suelo y empieza a pegarme, me duele el trasero lo siento al rojo vivo y empiezo a gritar.

\- No me pegues porfavor... Stephen yo no he hecho nada, MAMI! DILE QUE NO ME PEGUE... - Nadie me escucha, me levanta y me tira contra el suelo y me quedo dormida.

Me levanto y no siento mis piernas, no puedo mover nada más aparte de mi cabeza. Creo que ya se a donde estoy... En ese momento me levantan la cabeza y veo a la señora Lincoln, mirándome con sus helados ojos azules, vuelvo a llorar; nunca puedo escapar y sé que esto es peor que los golpes de Stephen.

\- Escuchame bien mocosa, no irás a abrir la boca en ningun momento, o va a ser peor. Entendido? - Asiento con más cabeza y trato de irme a mi lugar favorito en mi mente, al sitio donde estan mis libros para poder aguantar todas las cosas que me suceden; escucho voces y alzo la cabeza, lo veo es un joven muy lindo, pero no entiendo porqué es tan cruel, me mira a los ojos, veo esos ojos grises furibundos, empiezo a temblar y el se rie.

\- No tengas miedo ni que fuera un violador, ademas esto te va a gustar - Aunque este aterrorizada mi subconsciente le responde y comete un gran error.

\- Te tengo miedo, lo reconozco pero esto? Jamás me va a gustar. Yo jamás sería una masoquista o una sadica como tú.- Me pega una bofetada, creo que esto va a ser peor.

\- Creo que es hora de castigar esa boca insolente, niñita. - Se da la vuelta y queda frente a mi trasero, me pega con un cinturón, me esta doliendo y me cuesta un monton no gritar, creo que no le basta lo que pasa hasta que me habla.

. Te lo mereces! Vas a contar cada azote que te dé, y no me vas a suplicar. Entendido? - Solo asiento y espero los golpes, uno tras otro cuento y siento como si me fuera a morir ya no aguanto mas y me desmayo.

Despierto en mi habitación, miro el reloj son las 11:59 pm, creo que falta poco para navidad, me siento en mi cama y empiezo a orar; esta es la unica forma de aferrarme a la esperanza de que mi papá va a venir por mí, con esa imagen en mi cabeza oro tambien por el chico de ojos grises y en mi mente le digo " te perdono, no sabes lo que haces". Con ese pensamiento me quedo dormida.

* * *

Comentarios, reviews son aceptados

Besos!


	12. Luz De Amanecer

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James, la historia y los personajes nuevos son míos.

N/A: Hola!, este es uno de los capítulos mas hermosos que he escrito, aunque a la vez tiene una revelación especial pero triste. Este es el capitulo de navidad! Gracias a todos los que me siguen en ambas historias, no saben lo extatica que me siento cuando veo en mi gmail, en la carpeta especial de FF que me llega un review de alguna de mis dos historias o PM.

Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo. Gracias a todos y todas las que descubrieron esta maravillosa historia, que nació de una de mis locas ideas. Creo que sin ustedes no hubiera podido descubrirme a mi misma, ni haber podido deleitarlos. Nunca olviden sus sueños.

Pd: Alguno de ustedes va a ser parte de la campaña para latinoamerica de cincuenta sombras? Recuerden que es el 25. Para Colombia es a las 9:00 am.

Las quiero mucho mis Greysessed!

Este Capitulo es para Lourvaz, Moon 1523, Ana12345, mis amigos y atodas t odos ustedes!

Feliz NaviGrey!

Sin más, aqui les dejo mi nuevo capitulo

Besos!

KC

* * *

Capitulo 12

Luz de Amanecer.

"La esperanza es desear que algo suceda, la fé es creer que va a suceder y la valentía es hacer que suceda"

Laurent POV

Gracias Dios mio, por ayudarme a encontrarla y hacer que volviera a mí. Yo nunca perdí las esperanzas, siempre creí que estaba viva, que algún día iba a volver a mi vida y qu estaría completa. Ahora no hay quien me quite la alegría.

Veo a mi niña dormir, pacíficamente como lo hecho desde hace dos horas. Ella es tan bonita como siempre creí que sería, lastima que esté sufriendo por Carla y Stephen, ella al igual que Gideon son la luz de mi amanecer.

Se mueve la cama Y veo que abre sus ojos, me acerco mas a ella, se sientay me mira automáticamente me abraza y comienza a llorar, parece que le hacía falta y mucha, creo que ha sufrido lo mismo que yo. Seguimos abrazadas hasta que veo la puerta abierta y a un Gideon sorprendido en la puerta; le hago la seña y viene y se une al abrazo, se siente mas calor entre nosotros y viene Geoff junto a nosotros y se une al abrazo, esto creo que es la reunión familiar mas calida que he tenido, ni siquiera cuando volví de yale y ví a mis padres y a mis hermanos y me emocioné. Esto se siente mas allá de lo que jamás he sentido y me encanta. Nos sentamos en la cama y Annie nos mira asombrada, creo que jamás sentido en cercanía así, empiezo a hablar.

\- Buenos días Anastasia, bienvenida a tu hogar - Se le escurren dos lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Hola... Estoy bien, gracias por aceptarme, sé que quizas no me quieras Gideon lo entiendo... - Gideon se le acerca y la abraza, no entiendo como puede pensar eso, creo que ella tiene baja autoestima.

\- Jamás pienses eso Anastasia, me hacías falta; quieres hacer algo hoy? - Gideon le dice muy contento, ella asiente y empieza a sonar un telefono, Annie se levanta y busca su telefono y comienza a hablar, capto un Teddy y un Phoebe. Probablemente sean sus perros o algo así, luego me doy cuenta de que son niños. Ella esta casada?

\- Creo que deberiamos ir a mi apartamento no? - Annie nos dice, todos asentimos y salimos hacia nuestras habitaciones. No entiendo muchas cosas aquí pero sé que despues voy a encontrarles una razón. Me baño y me pongo una camida a cuadros roja y mis clasicos jeans, estoy lista. Salgo de la habitación y Ana va saliendo, la agarro del brazo y me la llevo devuelta a mi habitación, tengo ropa para ella. Le señalo la ropa y el cuarto de baño, entra y me quedo esperandola hasta que sale.

Bajamos a desayunar y todos están sentados a la mesa con Lady sirviendo el desayuno, nos sentamos en un silencio incomodo. Decido aligerar las cosas y colocar música, definitivamente todo el mundo conspira hacia mí, vuelvo a la mesa y están hablando los tres, con ternura, se están conociendo.

\- Amo leer, escribir, sé mucho sobre música y sobre literatura. - Creo que desde el momento en que la vi, sabía que era una chica intelectual, con muchos talentos.

\- Tienes a alguien especial o personas especiales? - Buena pregunta, también tengo curiosidad.

\- Tengo dos personas especiales, mis hijos Theodore y Phoebe. - Esta casada?, wow lo que se descubre luego de unas pocas preguntas.

\- Estas con el padre de los niños,cierto Anastasia? - Nos mira con cierta tristeza y a punto de llorar. Que pasa aquí?, parece que no.

\- Es una historia, muy larga, pero triste. No creo que les vaya a gustar... - Esta a punto de llorar, me acerco a ella y la acuno en mis brazos y se pone a llorar. Me queda la sensación de que ella no lo ha sacado todo, se endereza y se pone a hablar.

\- Todo fue mi culpa... Nunca debí haberme enamorado hace siete años, ni aceptarle su propuesta apresurada, pero yo lo quería tanto... Nos amábamos, luego llegó el momento y me enteré de que estaba embarazada... Se lo dije, no le gustó, salió de nuestra casa, me quedé a esperarlo, no volvió. Me fui a buscarlo y lo encontré de la peor forma, se estaba besando con la persona que mas odio... Lo peor fue que también estaba planeando, decirme que lo abortara... No me importó nada más salí corriendo hasta la casa saqué todas mis cosas y vine a New York. Jamás lo volví a ver hasta hace unas semanas... No he querido ser como soy ahora aquí con ustedes... Mas bien todas las veces que lo veo me vuelvo muy arrogante me vuelvo alguien muy dominante... No creo que les guste lo que soy... Perdon, si no soy la hija que ustedes quisieran... - Sigue llorando en mis brazos. Oh mi niña... Tu no merecías eso. Necesito saber quien es, no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya ese canalla.

\- Anastasia, jamás pienses eso. Estamos orgullosos de tí, nunca nos vamos a ir, somos una familia, sin importar que. Ahora necesito saber el nombre de ese hijo de puta, esto no se va a quedar así, tu no te mereces que te traten así. - Geoff lo dice con esa expresión amenazadora que solo utiliza cuando se estan metiendo con algo realmente importante para el. En este caso su familia, Annie da un suspiro y me mira, asiento dándole alientos.

\- El es ...Christian Grey - Pego un salto (figurativo), no creí que Grey fuera así. Sé que tenía una fama de ser un hombre frio, que no le importaba quien fuera lo mandaba a la mierda, pero esto jamás. Recuerdo que Grace me lo presentó en una de sus galas benéficas y me pareció muy agradable y educado. Nada de lo que ví aquella vez en realidad era cierto.

No necesariamente vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tu eres muy importante para nosotros Anastasia. Te mereces lo mejor, no alguien que te trate así como ese cobarde te trató. Ahora podemos ir a conocer a mis sobrinos? - Ya Gide demostró su naturaleza sobreprotectora en cuanto a Annie. Nos levantamos de la mesa y vamos hacia donde estan los autos y nos vamos en el bentley, ponemos musica y veo que Annie empieza a tararear la letra, me acuerdo de ella, es misfit. Al verla animada cantándola no puedo evitar pensar en la letra. Ella se vé asi misma como una persona inadaptada? Probablemente sí.

Sin saber llegamos a la torre de apartamentos en las que vive Gideon, veo que tambien esta sorprendido por esto. Llegamos al elevador y veo que Annie pusa el boton del piso 11. Estoy muy feliz de llegar a conocer a mis nietos, creo que va a llegar mas alegría a mi vida, todo esta perfecto. Llegamos hasta donde esta la puerta, Annie abre y entramos. Esun apartamento con mucho color y espontáneo. Veo a un par de niños acercarse a Annie, ambos estan felices de verla y veo que a ella le brillan los ojos. Le pasa lo mismo que a mí, podrá haber un millon de problemas en el mundo pero eso no significa que con nuestros hjos veamos la felicidad Absoluta.

\- Niños tengo que presentarles a unas personas muy especiales para mí. Ellos son Laurent, Geoffrey y Gideon Cross, ellos son mis padres y mi hermano. Para ustedes son sus abuelos y su tío.-Se vuenen corriendo hacia nosotros, los abrazo y me fijo en sus rasgos,Teddy es exactamente igual a Christian a excepción de sus ojos, unos ojos azul cándidos que reflejan la alegría que solo un niño puede reflejar. Veo a Phoebe y es identica a Annie, tiene una timida pero alegre personalidad. Son perfectos a mi manera de ver. Les doy un beso en la frente y salen corriendo hacia su tío.

\- Tío Guido!, me llamo Theodore y ella es mi hermana Phoebe, tenemos seis. - Son tan tiernos, estan muy bien educados. Escucho un sollozo quedo y me doy la vuelta Annie está con una hoja de papel en tre sus manos. Me acerco inmediatamente a ella y la abrazo. Dejo que siga llorando hasta que se calma, deja la hoja hecha una bola en la basura, me hace un gesto y la sigo. Prácticamente atravesamos el apartamento hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual tiene un color rojo vinotinto. Nada igual a las otras puertas marron, saca una llave y abre, entramos y descubro una gigantesca biblioteca, las paredes cubiertas de libreros con sus respectivas escaleras. Me acerco al librero mas cercano y descubro mis libros favoritos. Tiene todas las obras completas de Charles Dickens, junto con el libro mas conocido de el " A Christmas Carol" ( en español un cuento de navidad). Sigo recorriendo los libreros y al verlos todos me doy cuenta que es toda la literatura inglesa. Y es enserío qué ellá la ama. Me toma por desprevenida cuándo la escucho hablar.

\- Nunca he entendido porque la gente me dejaba a un lado o porque no les agradaba, solo tenía la certeza de que mis verdaderos amigos eran ellos. Los libros. - Parece que habla para sí misma, aunque me asombra saber eso de ella, pensé que sería de las que tenían muchos amigos. Pero al saber esto no lo creo. Parece que tuvo una adolescencia solitaria, pero no hizo efecto en lo que es ahora. O si?

\- Cada vez que tengo un problema o se me viene a la mente muchas cosas, vengo aquí. Todos los libros que tengo aquí significan esa esperanza de que todo va a estar mejor. - No sé que decir, esta es una confesión muy profunda y no quisiera dañarla.

Salimos de su santuario personal, luego de como 10 minutos. Se nota más alegre más tranquila. Al parecer lo que la estaba agobiando ha quedado olvidado, la sigo y entramos a su habitación. Una estancia en colores azul rey y crema, algo muy normal para alguien tan rico. Depronto quisiera dejar algo de lo que era ella.

Luego no la veo, y escucho la ducha. Veo una hoja caida en el piso, la recojo y veo que esta escrita por el otro lado, le doy la vuelta dispuesta a saber que tiene escondido.

Es peor de lo que pensaba.

Septiembre 21/2011

Querido Christian

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te ví. Fue muy precipitada la decisión que tome pero era lo mejor. Yo desde el principio sabia donde me metía pero mi amor por tí me encegueció. Pensaba que podia curarte y hacerte libre de todos tus traumas y cosas que te hacian recordar tu horrible infancia. Fue imposible.

Nunca cambiaste, mas bien te convertiste en una persona irreconocible para mí, jamás pensé que tan solo la llegada de una noticia en un momento inesperado haría que dudaras de mí y hasta desearas que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Pues PERFECTO! Yo también estoy cambiando. Me querias sumisa no? Pues consigue una mujer que si sea así. Nunca me conociste bien, solo pensabas que eras el pobre niño perdido, el que Anastasia tenía que hacer caso porque se volvía loco, porque era un estupido dominante.

Hay una de mis partes que nunca conociste y esa es la parte que voy a liberar. Mi parte dominante. Es la unica forma de lidiar bien con el dolor sin dañarme físicamente y emocionalmente. Te digo algo ojalá jamás me vuelva a encontrar contigo porque podré matarte con mis propias manos.

Ni en un millon de años me aprovecharía de mis propias torturas para que me hicieran caso. Nunca debí haber vuelto despues de haberme demostrado quien eras tú. Pero que mas dá, todo sucede por algo no?

Ojalá sigas con tu señora Robinson y sigas con tu BDSM pesado.

Anastasia Rose Steele

Otra sorpresa mas. Hasta la golpeó. No entiendo como pude ser tan tonta y pensar que Christian Grey era alguien de fiar. Creo que es tiempo de hablar con el seriamente.

\- Ma.. Má, ya quieren almorzar? - Me pregunta timidamente, asiento y la agarro del brazo, pasamos por la habitación donde juegan los niños y en el piso esta Gideon siendo victima de un ataque de cosquillas, se ven muy felices y nos unimos a ellos y en un momento terminan siendo ellos los que estan en el piso.

Luego de un día muy feliz traemos a los niños a la casa familiar, se querian quedar con nosotros asi que los trajimos aquí.

Ana POV

Vuelvo a tener mis pesadillas de hace 13 años. No entiendi porque volvieron, es como si la presa que guarda todos mis recuerdos traumaticos se hubiera roto. Creo que todo lo que ha pasado este ultimo mes lo provocó.

De alguna forma yo sabía que Carla me estaba diciendo mentiras. Cuando era mas pequeña, soñaba con unos ojos verdes y azules, los dos pares muy calidos. Siempre preguntaba a Carla por ellos y respondía que eran los ojos de mi padre y mi abuela. Como siempre he dicho no nada oculto en el mundo.

Ahora estoy muy felíz, creo que lo que toda la vida pedí, se hizo realidad. Tengo una familia que si me quiere y un hermano. Paradojicamente en estas fechas estaba sola y solo el día de mis cumpleaños se veía un ambiente felíz por eso esperaba tanto mis cumpleaños. Luego de lo del marido número 3 no volví a esperarlo de la misma forma. Para mí despues de eso, no volvió a ser lo mismo. Empezé a verlo como un día más. Un dia normal, donde hacía lo mismo de todos los días, aunque me insistieran que era mi día especial.

Estuvimos todo el día felices los seis, jugando y riendo. Al principio cuando llegué a mi hogar, ví un sobre que decía mi nombre y lo abrí. Descubrí que Ian no era lo que pensaba. El propio Christian Grey me dejó la información, sobre mi propia mesa. Donde constataba que Ian Brown, en verdad era Isaac Mitchel. Y adivinen quien era su confidente. La propia Elena Lincoln. Creo que no le bastó la bancarrota en la que la dejé. Pero bueno yo también tengo mis métodos para hacerla sufrir, al igual que a Grey.

\- Ana, ya que los niños se fueron con nuestros padres... Quieres ir a tomar una copa? - Me encanta mi hermano mayor, puede que por muy poco pero aun así es el mayor. Asiento y me voy a buscar las llaves y la chaqueta para salir un buen rato.

Nos vamos a mi club y nos sentamos en el area VIP, llega un mesero y toma nuestro pedido, empezamos con los margarita, tomamos uno tras otro y seguimos hablando de nuestra vida, de Muchas cosas, empezando por mis relaciones.

\- Solo he tenido dos novios en mis 29 años de vida. El idiota de Grey y un estupido que terminó estando con mi peor enemiga... Solo hay tres hombres en los cuales si se pueden confiar, mi papá, mi hermano y mi hijo! Salud! - En un momento deliberado, cojo el celular y busco el numero de Grey. Raramente lo tenía guardado, pero no importa. Lo pongo en altavoz y lo coloco en el centro de la mesa y nos comenzamos a reir incontrolablemente hasta que escuchamos que contestan.

\- Grey

\- Señor Idiota... Te hablan los Cross... Tenemos cuentas pendientes hijo de puta... - Se oye una inhalación brusca, nos reimos hasta que Gideon, me hace la seña y comienzo a hablar.

\- Eres el unico que le hace daño a todos... Ojalá no existieras Christian Grey... Voy a hacer todo lo posible para hundirte del todo, incluso contar tu estilo de vida... Tu señora Robinson tambien va a caer... Jajajaj. Hablas con la arpía Anastasia, la que nunca conociste! La dominante Anastasia. Tengo el control de todo... - Cuelgo y apago el celular. Volvemos a brindar y creo que me abro mas de lo posible.

\- Christian Grey, era un dominante. Cuando yo lo conocí el solo queria una piche sumisa, que hiciera todo lo que sexualmente era posible. Desde que Kate me metió con la estupida entrevista esa. Teníamos una inegable atracción y terminé perdiendo la virginidad con el. Me convertí en su sumisa y me dio algo llamado "más", algo así como amigos con beneficios. Al final me dio con la correa y corrí lejos de el. Pero yo siendo estupida volví y ya sabes lo demás.

Al Día Siguiente...

Oh mierda... Me duele la cabeza, me siento en la cama y me doy cuenta de que esta no es mi casa, ni mi cama. Oh por Dios, ahora donde estoy?

Veo la mesa de noche y convenientemente hay unos advil y jugo de naranja, esta fresco el jugo y al lado una nota.

Ana

Te traje a mi apartamento, estabas muy borracha, pero valio la pena de esa noche de copas. Tomate el jugo y los advil, te sentirás mejor.

Gideo

Ah este es el apartamento de mi hermano... Me levanto luego de que se me haya quitado el dolor de cabeza, y me voy a buscar a mi hermano. Paso por casi todo el apartamento cuando lo escucho gritandole a algo o alguien, esta realmente furioso. Me acerco a la puerta y lo llamo.

\- Gideon, buenos... Días.- Como por primera vez en años me siento tímida y se siente muy extraño.

\- Hola Hermanita, buenos días. Descansaste? - Asiento y trato de quitarme la sensación de timidez y me la logro quitar. Ahora me siento comoda conmigo misma.

\- Si, tienes algo que hacer? Parecías muy enfadado con alguien. - Sacude la cabeza y me dice que lo siga. Entro al parecer al estudio de Gideon y me cabrea ver a una de las personas que mas odio sentado, con expresión que a otra persona le daría miedo pero a mí no. Frente a mí esta Christian Grey.

\- Y ahora que hace este idiota aqui? Viniste a llenarle la cabeza de estupideces a mi hermano, para que cambie y vuelva a ser la estupida tímida de antes? Si es así preparate Grey. Parece que tu Señora Robinson se intenta vengar de mí y ya se con ayuda de quien. - Le lanzo la mirada de cobra venenosa, como tratando de que se aleje. Pero sigue perplejo e inexpresivo.

\- Una sola pregunta. Estas borracha Anastasia? Si bien recuerdo ya no hablo con Elena y además fui yo quien te dió la información, no? Deja de pensar así de mí.

\- Jamás te voy a creer, engatusaste hasta a mi ex mejor amiga para que creyera que tu eras mi victima! Haz intentado hacer mi vida imposible de todas las formas. Pero solo te digo algo... Mi venganza ya esta escrita solo necesita hora y fecha para ser ejecutada. Además ve y llora a tu mamita y a la dominata Kate haber si es que pueden tener una varita magica para arreglarlo todo haber, llamalas aquí mismo y acuerdate yo sé manejar hasta una metralleta y se como incubrirlo todo... Nunca dejé que mi pasado fuera utilizado como para decir, " pobre Anastasia, necesita otra familia y amigos. Todos la tienen como su juguete" Nunca dejé que se supieran mis cosas, nunca he necesitado la conmiseración de alguien, para ser felíz, te digo otra cosa, nunca mi supuesta madre me protegío y yo no voy por la vida diciendo " necesito controlarlo todo porque no quiero ser como antes", tambien tuve una adolescencia solitaría y abusiva, pero nunca me dejé de nadie. Cuando entiendas todo vas a ser libre.

\- Anastasia... Ana... Señorita Cross... No sé que decir, todo lo que dijo me ha dejado anonado...

\- Creo que es hora de que te vayas Grey. - Se levanta avergonzado y se vá, en cuanto sale me relajo. Creo que toda mi diatriba ha servido para que se dé cuenta de que nada es lo que parece.

\- Vamos a desayunar Annie. Te puedo decir así, no? - asiento y agarro su mano nos vamos a uno de los locales de comida francesa y hablamos de los momentos mas vergonzosos de la vida y comenzamos a reir incontrolablemente. Amo estar así con mi hermano.

Kate POV

Maldita sea. La persona que duré buscando siete años ya no es lo que pensaba. Conocía muy bien a Ana, era muy timida, nunca habia tenido novio, era inocente. Luego de haber conocido a Christian, se volvio la felíz enamorada de mierda que de alguna forma odiaba. Luego de como dos meses de novios se casaron y se veian mas felices que cuando yo veía alguna escena de amor en alguna película romántica. Luego supe de que habia escapado. Me morí en vida, lloré y patalee, pidiendo que la trajera de vuelta, hasta hice que Elliot mirara en Detroit, para traerla. Luego de que no la encontraramos, cambié la fecha de mi boda al 10 de septiembre, para al mismo tiempo desearle un felíz cumpleaños a donde quiera que estuviera. Pero luego la encontré y me dí cuenta de que todo lo que yo conocía había desaparecido.

Esta ultima semana he llorado demasiado, me duele mucho que mi mejor amiga se haya vuelto muy mala. Me llama Ava y voy a darle de comer. Ella tiene cinco años, su cabello es igual de rubio al de Elliot y tiene mis ojos. Espero hasta que se duerme y la llevo a su cama, vuelvo a donde esta Elliot y esta mirando las noticias con cara sorprendida, voy a preguntarle que pasa cuando lo oigo.

\- " Aseguran fuentes aledañas a la familia Cross que la señorita Anastasia Steele es hija biológica de Geoffrey y Laurent Cross y hermana menor del magnate empresario Gideon Cross. Solo mirenlos! Anastasia es identica a su madre a excepción de su cabello y ojos eso es obra de su padre. No se puede negar el parecido entre Gideon y Anastasia. Tambien sabemos que ya oficialmente es una Cross. Felicidades a la familia Cross". Estoy alucinada, Ana no era desde el principio alguien normal. Por eso Carla la ignoraba tanto y no la cuidaba, nunca entendí como ella era capaz de dar tanto amor a cambio de nada.

\- Kate, creo que es hora de que te dé esto. - Me pasa un sobre ya abierto y saco la hoja, comienzo a leer.

Querida Kate

Primero que todo tengo que pedirte perdon. Todavía no lo sabes o lo ignoras pero me fuí; no aguanté esta mierda que acaba de pasar, todo parecía perfecto pero no.

Tenías razon. Grey no era bueno para mí y yo como una estupida caí en sus redes. Te cuento la verdad, todo empezó el 13.

Yo fui a visitar a Ray como de costumbre en esos días, salí a trabajar y me encontré con la doctora Greene, me dijo que si podia hablar con ella, que ya llevaba 4 citas pérdidas y antes de darme la inyección, me hizo la prueba de embarazo y salió positivo.

Muy feliz y a la vez asustada, me fui a trabajar y luego Christian más tarde me recogió y yo seguía muy nerviosa. Llego un tiempo en el que estaba muy nerviosa y lo notó. Le conté la verdad y terminó gritandome y saliendo por la puerta. Lo fuí a buscar y lo encontré con Elena Lincoln. Se estaban besando y estaban hablando, el abiertamente le contó todo y terminó haciendo que el tomara la decisión de decirme que lo abortara...

Salí corriendo de allí, llorando y agarré todas mis cosas. Le hice na nota y me escabullí del escala.

Ahora te voy a decir donde estoy. Estoy en New York. No le digas a nadie, además de Elliot y José.

Mi nueva dirección:2094 Central Park New York

Mi nuevo telefono: 65435219899

Te quiero

Anastasia

No. Es imposible, porqué en este momento tiene que llegar esto? Me siento fatal, me siento desleal. Trate a mi mejor amiga como una mierda y ella solo se quedó callada. Tengo que verla.

\- Me voy Elliot, tengo que hablar con Ana y arreglar todo. Luego hablamos. - Salgo rápidamente del apartamento y cojo un taxi. Ya sé a donde tengo que ir. A Cross industries.

Llego al edificio Crossfire y subo al ultimo piso. Veo la secretaria del Señor Cross, me le acerco y trato de entrar.

\- Señorita... Tiene cita?, el Señor Cross no está en este momento. - De seguro esta en el despacho con Ana, tengo que entrar.

\- Señorita, el Señor Cross está en Cross enterprises, de seguro lo puede encontar allí. - Creo que ya sé de quien es donde está el. Cojo otro taxi y llego rapido. Entro y me maravillo de todo, parece un estilo neoclásico, donde predominan los colores vinotinto, café y crema, subo hasta el ultimo piso y me encuentro a una chica muy parecida a Ana, sentada frente a un escritorio trabajando, alza la vista y no me sonrie. Es extraño.

\- Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Anastasia Cross. - Me mira con cara de reproche, creo que no le agrado o me conoce, por extraño que parezca.

\- Cual es su nombre? - Me pregunta hostil, y a esta que le pasa? Parece que no le gusta mi presencia aquí.

\- Soy Katherine Grey. - En cuanto escucha el nombre se pone en modo profesional, si ves chiquita me tienes que hacer caso.

\- Lamento informarle que la señorita Cross, no tiene trato con ninguno de los Grey. Tendrá que irse, o llamaré a seguridad. - Que!? Ahora que le dio a Ana? Parece que me voy a tener que escabullirme para entrar. Corro muy rapido hasta que veo unas grandes y pesadas puertas en madera maciza café y abro.

Veo a Anastasia con quien creo que es Gideon Cross. Son iguales! Me apresuro al lado de ella y la miro a los ojos y comienzo a llorar y la abrazo.

\- Perdoname Anastasia! Nuca debí decir eso de tí, quiero que volvamos a ser como antes, por favor... - Me mira impasible y de la nada comienza a llorar, oh Ana...

\- Te perdono Kate...

* * *

Feliz Navidad!


	13. Dos Planes Totalmente Diferentes Pte 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de EL James, la historia y los personajes nuevos son míos.

* * *

Capitulo 13

Dos Planes Totalmente Diferentes Parte 1

? POV

Luego de esperar siete años para actuar por fin ha llegado mi momento. He intentado que Christian se olvide de la puta de Anastasia Steele o Cross debería decir. Pero ha sido imposible, la tiene debajo de la piel.

Soy lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida! No entiendo como una insulsa perra lo engatusó en dos horas o el tiempo que haya sido, mientras yo estuve con el desde que tenía 15 años!

Llego la hora... Esta perra va a sufrir, ella tiene más enemigos que Grey. Algunos vienen desde su niñez y no solo se ella, de su familia tambien.

Tengo en este plan a dos personas muy importantes. Las cuales son: Jack Hyde y Stephen Morton. Tener a Stephen en este plan es impresionante, nadie ademas de mi persona ha llegado a ver su odio personal hacia Anastasia y los Cross. Y es mucho no creo que le gustara que una estupida de 15 años lo haya metido a la carcel por 10 años.

Tener a Hyde en este plan es una de las mejores cosas, nadie sabe lo obstinado que puede ser y mas sabiendo que tiene una venganza contra Christian. Aunque su forma de venganza contra el es quitársela y quedarse con ella cueste lo que cueste. Aunque antes se quiere vengar de ella, luego de que hiciera que nadie en Seattle le quisiera dar trabajo.

La primera parte de mi plan ya esta hecha. Christian y Anastasia están separados, pero están esos estupidos mocosos, ellos pueden hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos y va a ser mas dificil ejecutar el plan. De alguna forma esos niños no pueden convencerla, ya que ella nunca les ha contado quien es su padre. Eso lo sé por boca de Isaac.

Lo siguiente en mi plan es mandarle los videos e imagenes de las veces en las que estuvieron en el cuarto de juegos. Incluida cuando la golpeó. El tan ingenuo pensó que las camaras que se habian instalado en el cuarto de juegos ya las habia desactivado y en vez de eso yo tenía todo grabado para mis futuras cosas. Con esto puedo hacer que Anastasia ya no lo quiera ver ni su familia tampoco. Entre más personas estén encontra mejor.

Gideon POV

Estoy en mi apartamento sin nada que hacer. Algunas veces las fusiones y adquisiciones son aburridas, creo que llegó la hora de una buena noche de videojuegos, no sé si a Ana le gusten los videojuegos pero vale la pena preguntarle. Voy a cojer el teléfono para marcarle y en esas suena el teléfono. Es mi madre.

\- Hola madre, como estas? - Se escucha la respiración agitada como si estuviera llorando.

\- Gideon… Podrias venir… - Me preocupo más, mientras voy hacia mi auto escucho a papa gritar enfadado, esto está peor, corro hasta la casa de mis padres sin tener encuenta si sobrepaso los limites de velocidad.

Entro y veo una de las escenas que jamás habia observado en mi vida. Todo está hecho un desastre, al parecer mi padre ha estado muy furioso y ha volcado de todo, mi madre me hace una seña y la sigo al Segundo piso al studio, entramos y mama pone a girar un disco en el computador lo que ví no lo puedo creer.

Esta Grey en una habitación color roja burdeos, primero se enfocan e el rostro de Grey y luego viene la gran sorpresa, unca carita dulce con un par de ojos azules timidos asustados, es Anastasia….

La pone sobre un banco, eso creo; le deja ver el trasero y coje una correa y comienza a azotarla, su carita se ve muy triste, dejo de ver el video y mi vista se vuelve roja. Como le pudo haber hecho eso! Ella es mi hermana no voy a dejar esto así.

TEN CUIDADO CHRISTIAN GREY PORQUE VOY A IR TRAS DE TÍ! LO JURO!

? POV

Ya una de las partes de mi plan esta completa, solo falta la parte maestra…. Donde su querido helicoptero " Laura Katalina" junto con ella desaparece…..

* * *

Que les pareció? Alguna de ustedes ya se vió la pelicula! Yo la amé! Ahora a esperar para Marzo del 2016!

Que canción del soundtrack amaron? Mis favoritas Fueron:

Salted Wound – Sia

Love Me Like You Do – Ellie Goulding

I Know You – Skylar Grey

Did That Hurt? – Danny Elfman

Crazy In Love FSG – Beyoncé

Haunted - Beyoncé

Earned It - The Weeknd

Perdon por demorarme en subir tengo muchas cosas que hacer….

Si necesitan algo al respecto con la historia en twitter escribanme al numeral #KataGrey09 y les atenderé todo.

Hasta la proxima..!


	14. Dos Planes Totalmente Diferentes Pte 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de EL James, la historia y los personajes nuevos son míos.

N/A: Hola a todos! Como han estado? Hace un buen tiempo que no actualizo pero casi no tengo tiempo, las tareas y trabajos del colegio están muy largos … Pero aun así trataré de actualizar mas rápidamente.

Este cap es para Moon 1523: Amiga gracias por todo! Eres una genio!

Capitulo 14

Dos Planes Totalmente Diferentes Parte2

Teddy POV

Estoy cansado. Hoy fue un día muy atareado, solo tareas y matemáticas. Lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a casa y estar con Mami y Phoebe.

Caminamos rápido hasta el ascensor y se me viene a la mente el hombre que vino el otro día a dejarle un sobre a mamá, se parecía mucho a mí a excepción de sus ojos. Phoebe y yo nacimos con los ojos de mamá. Hablando de ella nunca nos ha dicho quién es nuestro papá.

Cada vez que le preguntamos sus ojos se nublan con la tristeza y con lágrimas, nunca preguntamos más pero a nosotros nos hace sentir tristes. Todos mis amigos tiene a su papá con ellos y juegan siempre, yo quiero un papá que esté conmigo siempre al igual que lo Phoebe lo desea.

Tengo que averiguar quién es, mamá lo sabe pero no quiere contarnos así que a buscar en su despacho.

Phoebe ya vuelvo, tengo que dejar una cosa en mi habitación.

Corro a mi habitación, dejo la maleta y voy al despacho de mamá y Phoebe esta ahí, solo susurra "Quiero saber la verdad" y sé de lo que está hablando. Miro en la pared y esta un indicativo que dice "Cosas 2011" en la puerta de atrás, abro la ´puerta y veo muchas cosas, cojo la primer caja y la abro, veo fotos y ropa, empiezo a quitar la ropa y veo un cuaderno desgastado veo la letra de portada y sé que es de mi mamá, lo abro y veo una cita de hace siete años la comienzo a leer.

Noviembre 11 del 2011

Me sigo sintiendo triste y a la vez furiosa. Christian ni siquiera ha aparecido o contestado mis llamadas. Me he intentado comunicar con el desde hace mucho tiempo con un celular imposible de rastrear.

Solo quiero decirle que estoy bien que tengo un amigo y que vamos a tener mellizos.

Noviembre 21 del 2011

Sigo llorando mirando a la nada dándome cuenta de que Christian ya no me quiere. Hace muy poco en televisión salió un reportaje donde se hablaba del nuevo amor de el.

Me duele tanto saber que el no me quiere….

Pero voy a dejar esto atrás. Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejo que todos tomen decisiones que tienen que ver conmigo pero ahora no

Denle la bienvenida a la nueva Anastasia Rose Steele y cuídate Grey que voy a destruirte…

Dejo el cuaderno donde estaba y veo una chaqueta de cuero, la agarro y siento que hay algo cuadrado en su interior, abro la chaqueta y hay un cuadro con fondo café, le doy la vuelta y veo a dos caras muy familiares, la primera es mami y la segunda es el señor del otro día tiene unas letras inscritas en la parte de abajo que leo en voz alta:

Recordatorio, graduación de la universidad estatal de Washington mayo del 2011, Christian Grey y Anastasia Steele.

Dejo todo tal como estaba y salgo con Phoebe de allí. Prendo el computador y entro a internet, aparece google y escribo "Christian Grey". A los 5 minutos me aparecen más de 20000 resultados genial ahora tengo de donde sacar información, miro la Wikipedia como primera opción y me aparece la información normal de el, aunque estoy tentado a llamar a Michael y pedirle que me haga un informe sobre el, pero no tengo tiempo, miro la información normal, nada distinto, hasta que veo algo extraño sobre el.

Christian Grey

Edad: 35 años

Vive en: Seattle

Esposa o relaciones:

Anastasia Steele (2011)

Amelya Warner (2011- 2012)

Noticias de interés:

El señor Grey estuvo casado por tres meses más o menos, hasta que la señora Anastasia Grey desapareció por completo. Hasta hace unos seis años, la señorita Steele fue vista con su actual pareja el señor Ian Brown.

Me parece extraño eso, será que mi mami nos está ocultando algo? Alejo esa idea de mi cabeza, mi mami jamás nos ha mentido, aunque ella no quiera decirnos quien es nuestro papá.

Empiezo a hacer planes con Phoebe, la tía lulú y la tía susy, todas saben lo que vamos a hacer, tdo lo escribimos en el computador de mi tía susy, escondemos todo lo que encontramos y nos vamos a ver televisión como si nada hasta que mamá nos llama a decirnos que vienen los abuelos y mi tío a comer.

Mas adelante…

Estamos comiendo todos animadamente y Phoebe les pasa un dibujo a todos para que lo vean, todos colocan una cara entre seria y triste, yo no he visto el dibujo, llega a manos de mi mamá y ella se levanta abruptamente de la mesa, llorando. Todos la siguen y suena el teléfono de Phoebe, no es un numero registrado en el celular, contesta con cautela.

\- Cross… - Lo pone en altavoz y se escucha la voz de alguien muy desconocido para nosotros.

\- Hola, estoy hablando con Phoebe Gre… Cross? Soy Katherine Grey… - Grey!? Yo no conozco a nadie con ese apellido pero creo que tiene que ver algo con Christian Grey.

\- Si, está hablando con ella, para que me necesita?

\- Es cierto que quieren ver a su padre cariño? Yo los puedo ayudar…. – Me empiezo a poner de malgenio nadie puede venir a decirnos eso y a jugar con nuestros sentimientos.


	15. Love Me Like You Do

N/A: Hola a todas y todos! Llegó el capítulo especial de cumpleaños de Cincuenta Giros Del Destino y En honor a Nuestro Amado y Sexy Señor Grey!

Los números que estan en algunas partes significan algo asi que en el final está la descripción o nombre de lo que es..

Dedicado A MalindaDeMg: Gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos! Me haz apoyado mucho te quiero!

Juan Nicolás Casas Guzmán: Gracias por todo campeón, se que las cosas de nosotris no quedaron en buenos términos pero gracias a ti nació todo esto, gracias por tus críticas que fueron muy constructivas...

KG09

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James, la historia y los personajes nuevos son míos.

Capítulo 15

Love Me Like You Do

" Jamás elegí conocerte ni tu conocerme, pero lo único que importa es el camino que hemos recorrido. Porque aunque nunca nos dimos cuenta era nuestro destino estar aquí, sabemos que lo unico que queríamos era estar aquí "

ANA POV

Miro a la nada mientras espero que mis niños bajen listos para ir al colegio. Todavía sigo pensando en que algo me falta, en que tengo un vacío en el pecho que no he podido cerrar, pero que tengo que olvidar.

Bajam mis niños y nos vamos hacia la recepción donde el autobus ya los esta esperando. Me despido de ellos y veo como se van por unas horas. Busco mi correo en la recepción y subo a toda prisa, ansiosa por ver The Vampire Diaries, no me importa si me veo como una loca corriendo por los pasillos.

Logro llegar con quince minutos de anticipado, me quedo parada dando vueltas alrededor del apartamento hasta qye veo la ultima carta. Contiene imágenes tomadas hace menos de una hora de Phoebe, esto me esta asustando pero es peor criando veo la hoja pegada en la parte posterior de la foto.

" No te podrás escapar de mi, si no te tengo la voy

A tener a ella y el juego será mejor...

Que aceptas..."

Caigo en el suelo mientras la oscuridad me absorbe.

Gideon POV

Golpeo en la puerta del apartamento de mi hermana con ganas de invitarla a jugar Xbox un rato, espero y espero por más de 10 minutos y nada. Ya me preocupa.

Busco apresuradamente en mis bolsillos las llaves del apartamento, abro y llamo a mi hermana por mas de 5 minutos y no me responde. Corro atraves del apartamento hasta que veo una foto de mi sobrina en el suelo. Esto es extraño. Avanzo un poco mas y veo a Ana en el suelo.

La recojo y la llevo a la cama,también recojo la foto y la reviso por todas partes, joder esto no puede estar pasando. Ella se levanta agitada, me acerco y comienza a llorar, la apachurro un buen rato hasta que deja de llorar, solo me mira de forma agradable pero a la vez con odio, se que esa expresión no es para mi asi que no me preocupo.

Desaparece un rato y vuelve con sus cosas y con algo que jamás pensé verle en las manos, una pistola...

La guarda no sin antes yo reñirla por llevar cosas peligrosas con ella, pero me sorprende mas su respuesta.

\- Crees hermanito que voy a dejar las cosas tal como estan esperando que Luke, Simon, Fran y Jules nos protejan!? Acuerdate que aunque tenga seguridad puede ocurrir lo inesperado pero no voy a dejar que suceda, voy a proteger a mi familia cueste lo que cueste...

Salimos del apartamento rapidamente y dejamos a Annie en su academia de defensa personal, no la dejo ir sin antes hacer que me prometa que no va hacer nada imprudente.

ANA POV

Entro rápidamente al circuito de defensa personal al que siempre vengo, pero hoy es mas por una emergencia. Jamás dejaría que a mis hijos les sucediera algo, prefiero ser yo la agraviada que ellos. Por ello vine hasta aqui.

Me saludo con mi entrenador y hablamos un poco, luego empezamos a practicar con armas, afortunadamente traje la mia asi no me retraso en esto, sigo practicando y luego cuando me siento preparada agarro la segunda y lo hago de kanera profesional muy a lo " Black Widow".

Jason Taylor POV

Entro a la academia de defensa persona de uno de mis grandes amigos, James. Entro y lo veo junto a una morena alta con ropa deportiva, ella asiente y saca una glock con silenciador y comienza a dar tiros a la diana, lo hace muy bien. Agarra la segunda pistola y veo su rostro es Ana...

Jamás me imaginé encontrarla practicando tiros, pero veo que se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer y empresaria, todavía Grey grita porque amsu empresa no le esta iyendo bien por culpa de alguien que no conoce o que le parece una estupidez conocer, bueno pues su sorpresa se va a llevar cuando vea a Ana otra vez.

Termina con lo que esta haciendo y va a la lona de defensa personal, no hay nadie además de James. Me acerco y la reto, solo me mira con esa determinación tan caracteristica de Grey, solo kiro para otro lado y en ese transcurso me bota al suelo dejandome jadeante y me mira con cara de triunfo, me levanto y la abrazo, sé sorprende porque no me ha visto pero me corresponde, se aparta un poco y me mira ennesas me abraza otra vez, me dice que vayamos a comer algo y vamos al restaurante mas cercano, nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar.

\- Hola Jason hace rato que no te veía, como estas?

\- Hola mi viuda negra como estas? Nosotros hemos estado bien, qhora tenemos una casa para nosotros y tenemos un hijo se llama James Andrew Taylor tiene 4 años... Y tu que cuentas además de lo que la prensa dice!

\- Estamos bien los tres, tengo dos hijos un niño y una niña. Phoebe Carla y Theodore Raymond, ambos tiene 6 años y si te preguntabas ... Son hijos de Grey. Pero son muy encantadores - Me pasa su cartera y hay tiene una foto donde estan los tres disfrazados de piratas felices. De lo que Grey se perdio por ser un idiota...

\- Enhonra buena por encontrar a tu familia, me alegro de que hayas encontrado alguien quien te proteja...

\- Digo lo mismo, estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido luego de todo lo que ha pasado... Necesito ayuda Jason espero que sepas lo que siento...

\- Si te entiendo que me quieres preguntar?

\- Nunca has sentido un agujero en tu pecho luego de haber visto a alguien luego de tanto tiempo aunque lo odies? - Ya se de quien me esta hablando y de que..

\- Una vez lo sentí cuando volvió la madre de Sophie pero ya estaba muy bien con Gail y no me importó, luego el agujero se fue... Porqué lo preguntas?

\- Porque me estoy sintiendo asi desde el dia en que volví a ver a Christian, el día que conocí a mi verdadera familia y no se que hacer a veces siento que lo odio pero le gana otro sentimiento que no puedo explicar...

\- Sigues enamorada de el mi pequeña Annie y no digas que no porque se te nota en los ojos...

En ese momento suena mi telefono, es Grey. Tenía que dañar el momento... Le contesto lo más impasible que puedo y Ana me mira esperando a que termine.

\- T aquí

\- Taylor ven a recojerme ahora! - Ahora que mosco le picó a Grey para que me trate así, pensé que nunca lo volvería a hacer ya que me volví su amigo pero veo que esta estresado por algo. Lástima que me tengo que ir.

\- Adios Annie me tengo que ir, hablamos mas tarde como siempre... - Le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo en dirección al auto no sin antes pensar en Ana ella necesita saber la verdad de todo lo que ha pasado...

ANA POV

Voy hacia la oficina cantando una de mis canciones favoritas de The Weeknd " whre You Belong" Me hace acordar de diferentes cosas incluyendo a un pequeño niño de ojos grises con mirada timida y tierna.

. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (x4)

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (x4)

I feel the blood rushin' throughout ya body  
You see the scars painted over my skin  
I'm always numb to the topic of loving  
I fell in love with the subject of sin

I don't have to remind you, oh ohhh  
It's my need to confine you, oh ohhh  
I see your face every time I'm with somebody else  
Can't you see that I want you? (Put your feelings behind you)  
I don't have to remind you (don't have to remind you)

Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong

Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong

I'm in control, when you give me your body, yeah  
I feel our souls burnin' up when I'm, inside of you and I  
I'ma leave a mark, just to remind you, where you belong, baby  
Give me your all, scream as loud as you want

I don't have to remind you, oh ohhh  
It's my need to confine you, oh ohhh  
I see your face every time I'm with somebody else  
Can't you see that I want you? (Put your feelings behind you)  
I don't have to remind you (don't have to remind you)

Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong

Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong  
Where you belong

(1)

Trato de sacarme den la mente todo lo que tenga que ver con el, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en el día. A excepción de la amenaza todo ha estado perfecto.

\- Hola Ana Banana! - Leila vienw corriendo hacia mi como siempre lo hace, corro también y nos abrazanis fuertemente, ella es mi hermana por elección al igual que Susy,todavía bo se que hubiera hecho si no las hubieran son mi familia, nunca me han dejado sola, el día que nacieron Teddy y Phoebe ellas estaban conmigo sin importar si dejaban cualquier cosa en el camino, para mis hijos son sus tías y para ellas sus sobrinos. Las amo amo a mi familia.

\- Hola Lulú! Como estas hermanita?

\- Estoy muy bien! Estoy esperando que sea viernes! - si el día (o noche se debería decir) de chicas que tenemos, esas noches dejamos a nuestros hijos con Arnoldo el esposo de Leila y nos vamos todas a las mejores discotecas de NewYork.

\- Te llegó esto... - Me pasa el delicado sobre blanco que tiene un remitente a mi nombre, le doy la vuelta y veo un sello de cera con una mascara en la cera, esto es extraño. Me siento y abro el sobre con sumo cuidado de no dañar el papel, saco el cuadro de papel pesado de su interior y lo leo es una invitación.

"Señorita Cross

Me complace invitarla esta noche a esta cena

Especial.

Por favor lleve máscara.

Att: El Fantasma De La Opera (2)

\- Un nombre extraño...

\- Tiene su ciencia Leila, debe ser una cena sumamente importante y especial para invitar ese tipo de invitaciones.

\- Tienes razón... Así que te tengo que arreglar para esta noche! - Nos reimos, ya es costumbre que lulú me arregle para todos los eventos, al igual que como pinta arregla muy bien.

Seguimos trabajando, hasta que llega la hora de ir a arreglarme. Tengo ganas de saber que me depara esta noche...

CHRISTIAN POV

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

(3)

Al cabo de unos dias me siento mejor. Estar con toda mi familia hizo que de alguna forma la tristeza se fuera por si sola. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no va a pasar mucho tiempo para que Ana vuelva conmigo. Algo me dice que es cierto.

Abro las primeras carta del montón que existe en mi despacho; veo un carta que me llamó la atención, tiene una bonita caligrafía además de un sello de cera con una máscara, la abro y leo su contenido.

" Señor Grey

Me complace invitarlo esta noche a esta cena especial.

Por favor lleve mascara.

Att: La escritora fantasma(4)

Miro la dirección, estoy intrigado. Será Ana!? Niego con la cabeza ella no quiere verme.

Creo que voy a ir. Quien haya hecho esto debió haberle costado su tiempo hacerlo y merece su recompensa.

MAS TARDE...

Salgo de la ducha y me visto. Me coloco mi traje negro armani junto con el chaleco gris plata y la corbata del mismo color.

No puedo evitar pensar en Ana. Pero debo mantener a raya los pensamientos sobre ella como hice en el pasado. Si como no Grey dice mi subconsciente, lo hago callar. No necesito sus comentarios sarcásticos hoy.

Taylor me lleva hacia "Tableau One", me coloco la máscara negra y salgo del auto. En ese momento sale de otro auto una hermosa mujer con una elaborada máscara de disfraz plateada,coronada con un penacho de plumas azul cobalto. Salgo y camino despacio intentando no quebrarme.

Creo que algo me esta pasando, mi mente creó la ilusión de tener enfrente a mi Ana cuando volvimos aquella vez.

La chica al parecer está esperando a que entre para cerrar la puerta del restaurante, llego a su lado y veo que no me mira, solo tiene la vista fija adentro, me arriesgo a dar una mirada y quedo impresionado, solo hay una mesa con dos sillas. Todo está decorado como cuando le pedí matrimonio a Ana.

Miro hacia donde esta la chica y ella tiene su vista clavada en mi; siento la electricidad correr por mis venas como nunca lo habian hecho. Me fijo en esos ojos azul eléctricos y me doy cuenta de quien es, pero tengo que corroborarlo. Estos ojos guardan grandes secretos y placeres que al mismo tiempo me incitan pero me advierten.

La dejo pasar e inmediatamente entro yo y empieza una canción muy romántica que no conozco pero que me envuelve y me seduce. De algun forma dice mis sentimientos.

for the way you changed my plans  
for being the perfect distraction  
for the way you took the idea that i have  
of everything that i wanted to have  
and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)

for the ending of my first begin  
(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
and for the rare and unexpected friend  
(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
for the way you're something that i never choose  
but at the same time something i don't wanna lose  
and never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)

you're the best thing i Never Knew I Needed  
so when you were here i had no idea  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed  
so now it's so clear i need you here always

my accidental happily (ever after oh oh oh)  
the way you slime and how you comfort me (with your laughter)  
i must admit you were not a part of my book  
but now if you open it up and take a look  
you're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)

you're the best thing i never knew i needed (oh)  
so when you were here i had no idea  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed (that i needed)  
so now it's so clear i need you here always

who'd knew that I'd be here (who'd knew that I'd be here oh oh)  
so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)  
undeniably happy (hey)  
said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)  
girl you're the..

you're the best thing i never knew i needed (said i needed oh oh)  
so when you were here i had no idea  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed (needed oh)  
so now it's so clear i need you here always  
baby baby  
now it's so clear i need you here always

(5)

Mantengo mi mirada en el suelo y me siento, levanto la vista y veo sobre la mesa un cuadro de papel, le doy la vuelta y escrita en ella hay una sola fease con la misma caligrafía que la tarjeta de invitación.

"Retirense la máscara"

Me quito la máscara y miro hacia abajo pensando solo en Ana y ennlo que ocurre en mi cabeza enredada. Por no ser grosero levanto la cabeza y quedo atónito mirando a la belleza de ojos azules que está ánte mi igualmente sorprendida y algo en mi mente me alaba como un coro de ángeles, tenía razón era Ana.

\- Christian... - Me mira con una expresión entre sorprendida y asustada, me perturba.

\- Anastasia... - Solo la miro, esta hermosa con ese vestido plateado que deja ver su exquisito cuerpo creo que estoy soñando; me pellizco la pierna y ahí me doy cuenta de que esto no es un sueño es real.

\- Tu tenías esto planeado verdad? - Niego con la cabeza y le paso la invitación. Ha llegado el momento que he estado esperando no te pongas timido Grey, no eres una jodida adolescente que escribe en internet y espera que sus padres no la descubran. (6)

\- Anastasia... Podemos hablar? - Mira a la nada sin expresión pero luego responde.

\- Claro...

Tienes todos los espacios  
inundados de tu ausencia  
inundados de silencio  
no hay palabras, no hay perdon  
tu me tienes olvidado  
no respondes al llamado  
no eches tierra a la palabra  
me condenas a la nada  
no me entierres sin perdon

Mira corazón que es el engaño  
se revierte y hace daño  
se revienta en el aire  
como pompas de jabon.  
Como pude haberte yo herido  
engañarte y ofendido  
alma gemela no te olvido  
aunque me arranque el corazón

Haaay! el rencor que nos envenena  
nos hace daño  
aunque no regreses corazón  
has de perdonarme

El verdadero amor perdona  
no abandona, no se quiebra  
no aprisiona, no revienta  
como pompas de jabon

Un error es algo humano  
no justifico la traicion  
los amantes verdaderos  
se comprenden,se aman  
y se olvidan del rencor  
La noche empieza a amotinarse  
de sueños rotos y el dolor  
y me revuelco en la cama  
aferrandome a la nada  
implorando tu perdon

Mira corazón cuanto te extraño  
pasan dias, pasan años  
y mi vida se revienta  
como pompas de jabon  
Como pude haberte yo herido  
engañarte y ofendido  
alma gemela no te olvido  
aunque me arranque el corazón

Haaay! el rencor que nos envenena  
nos hace daño  
aunque no regreses corazón  
has de perdonarme

El verdadero amor perdona  
no abandona, no se quiebra  
no aprisiona, no revienta  
como pompas de jabon

El verdadero amor perdona  
Si el amor es verdadero no se quiebra, no abandona

(7)

\- Quiero empezar por suplicarte perdon, nada de lo que ocurrió hace siete años fue mi intención.

\- Una sola disculpa no bastará.. Christian Trevelyan Grey. Me hiciste cambiar en todo, si antes era mala como será ahora?

\- Ana dejame explicarte.. Todo lo que escuchaste y viste esa noche fue mentira...

\- Me crees estupida cierto!? Todo lo que ocurrió esa noche y también otras anteriores las llevó en mi memoria. Al igual que mis pesadillas y mis temores...

Lo ultimo lo dice en un susurro. Me deja impactado, siempre pensé que yo era el único de nosotros dos que tenía sombras del pasado pero no era así...

\- Ana todo lo que escuchaste esa noche fue mentira, solo lo dije para entretenerla pero ella me echó algo en el coctel y le dije todo sin querer decirlo. Jamás le diría a cualquier persona de mis problemas y lo sabes.

Esa canción que esta sonando me da valor de decirle las cosas, de no dejarme amilanar de mis miedos.

\- Ya no se ni que creer Christian. Toda mi vida fue una vil mentira donde yo solo era un títere que nadie quería hasta que te conocí a tí.

\- Ana por favor dame otra oportunidad... Quiero renacer contigo...

\- Primero deberías conocerme...(8)

No, who knows what it's like?  
behind these eyes  
behind this mask

I wish we could rewind  
and turn back time  
to corret the past

Oh baby  
i wish i could tell  
you

How i fell but i can't  
'cause i'm scared to

Oh boy  
i wish i could say  
that

Underneath it all  
i'm still the one you  
love  
still the one you're  
dreaming of

Underneath it all  
i'm missing you so  
much  
baby let's not give it up

No, i'm lost in my  
mind  
don't want to hide  
but i can't escape

I, i want a new star  
'cause you're my true  
heart  
no more masquerades

Oh baby  
i wish i could tell  
you

How i fell but i can't  
'cause i'm scared to

Oh boy  
i wish i could say  
that

Underneath it all  
i'm still the one you  
love  
still the one you're  
dreaming of

Underneath it all  
i'm missing you so  
much  
baby let's not give it up

i don't wanna give  
this up  
so i'm putting on a  
show  
'cause what we have  
it's true  
and i don't want to  
let it go

i know that you feel  
in love  
keep in if you can't  
see  
i know one day you  
will discover

underneath it's me

Oh baby  
i wish i could tell  
you

How i fell but i can't  
'cause i'm scared to

Oh boy  
i wish i could say  
that

Underneath it all  
i'm still the one you  
love  
still the one you're  
dreaming of

Underneath it all  
i'm missing you so  
much  
baby let's not give it up

underneath it all  
i'm still the one you  
love  
still the one you're  
dreaming of

Underneath it all  
i'm missing you so  
much  
baby let's not give it up

let's not give it up

Comienza a sonar una canción donde la chica enmarca que dentro de ella todavía existe la chicq que el ama, se termina la canción y aparece un proyector. Comienza un vídeo, miro a Ana y ella esta mirando asombrada cuando se enfoca la camara en una linda niña pequeña que le sonrie a la camara. No hace falta decir quien es.

\- Hola me llamo Anastasia! Tengo ocho años y hoy es mi cumpleaños! Papi me va a llevar a pescar y voy a ver a mi mejor amigo Christian!- La imagen se desvanece y

Vuelve en un lago hermoso que conozco muy bien el lago Washington. En un momento aparece un muchacho malhumorado en camara OMFG!

\- Anastasia deja de grabarme! - Luego se enfoca en un hombre muy conocido para mí, es mi papá...

\- Hola Señor Grey! Listo para los peces!?

\- Hola Ana, feliz cumpleaños Gracie te manda un obsequio...

El video transcurre normal con nosotros dos jugando felices hasta que ella me toca sin querer y se desata mi demonio interior.

\- No me toques!- La empujo y ella cae, comienza a llorae y levanta su carita, tiene el cachete raspado y rojo, pero aún así ella se para y va detras mio pidiendome perdón.

\- Fuera de aquí! Ya no quiero verte ya no eres mi amiga..

Se desvanece la imagen por unos minutos y aparece una Ana mas grande pero no feliz,mas bien se nota en su cara moretones y una expresión de agonía pura mezclada con tristeza, frustración y resignación.

\- Hola... Me llamo Anstasia Rose Steele tengo 15 años... Se supone que hoy es mi cumpleaños y todas esas mierdas, pero no parece...

Nadie ni mi propia madre me quiere, no le importa lo que me pasa, no cree todo lo que le cuento sobre su marido de todo lo que me hace...

Tengo mucho miedo porque quiero salir de aquí y no puedo, tampoco le puedo decir a mi padre porque si le digo Steve le hará lo que me hace a mi mamá y no quiero.. Aunque todavía la esperanza no la pierdo voy a salir de aquí... - Se escuchan golpes en la puerta, ella tiembla y se abre la puerta violentamente se ve a un hombre entrar gritando, ella se tapa los oidos mientras tiembla furiosamente y llora; llega detras de ella y la agarra del cabello.

\- Haber si aprendes a hacer caso zorra! Cuando te llamo me respondes. O quieres que te castigue de nuevo!?

Ella no dice nada. Escucho solllozos cerca, me doy la vuelta y veo a Ana llorando, temblando con las manos alrededor de sus oídos, tiene mucho miedo.

Empiezan los gritos de nuevo y es cuando veo que se intenta defender en vano, se la lleva como costal. Al pasar una hora (estimo yo) vuelve y la tira en la cama, ella solo esta en ropa interior inconsciente. Se acerca hasta sus pechos, saca uno y le muerde un pezon duro de forma que este se pone de un color rojo intenso. No se va sin antes decir algo que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre.

\- Primero mataré a tu madre y luego serás mía muñequilla solo mía...

Se va y pasa el tiempo hasta que entra Carla con una torta de cumpleaños, la llama y no responde, se le acerca y la mueve, tampoco responde.

Llega Ray y asi como está la levanta al estilo novia, la cubre con una manta y salen de allí. Se acaba el video.

\- Ana estas bien!?- comienza a sonar Chandelier de Sia, de alguna forma es una canción rebelde. Llega el camarero a pedir la orden, pido lo normal o sea filete miñon en salsa de champiñones, Ana pide algo que me deja atónito.

\- Quiero una botella de Wiskey red label y sushi por favor...

\- Anastasia no te vayas a poner a hacer estupideces por favor...

\- Y A TI QUE!? YO DECIDO LO QUE QUIERO Y CUANDO LO QUIERO! ENTIENDE GREY TU NO ME CONTROLAS!

Ay Dios mío Anastasia me va a matar con su bipolaridad de mierda, ahora se puso desafiante y casi me mata mejor no decir nada...

\- Creo que jamás supiste que me pasó antes de que te metieras en mi vida. Ese día se dieron cuenta de que por el miedo yo no estaba comiendo, vieron los golpes y Carla mintió diciendo que me habia caido en el colegio y como siempre se le creyeron.

Siempre intenté escapar y no pude, no salí de allí hasta que Ray vio que no estaba bien, desde ahí no fui la misma.

\- Ya entiendo porque eras tan tímida...

\- Todavía no llegué a esa parte...

Creo que luego de eato me volví una adolescente rebelde, me escapaba a media noche a carreras ilícitas, también peleaba en la calle... En una de esas veces me escapé a las Vegas y Ray me encontró.

Luego pasó algo que cambió todo, Steve me encontró y sinó hubiera sido por un muchacho quien sabe que hubiera pasado... - Se le quiebra la voz intentando ahogar un sollozo, la abrazo y me empiezo a acordar de una de mis solitarias noches en Montesano...

FLASHBACK

Voy caminando como si alguien hubiera muerto por als calles de Montesano, solo pensando en la miseria de vida que tengo y en todo el dolor que he causado hast que escucho un grito agudo, corro y se escucha otro y entro en un callejón donde un hombre intenta agarrar a la jovencita que se intenta escapar de sus brazos.

Me acerco sigilosamente y le pego por detras haciendo que caiga y dejando ala joven en libertad pero cae al suelo casi desmayada, le amarro las muñecas al hombre con mi saco y me!voy a auxiliar a la chica, la miro con detenimiento y me doy cuenta de que es de la edad de mia, llega la policia y se llevan al hombre. Nos piden que vayamos con ellos, levanto a la chica del suelo y entro con ella en la patrulla, la calmo e intento hacer una conversación con ella.

\- Estas bien!? Primero que todo mucho gusto me llamo Christian y tu?

\- Sssssis me llamo Ana...

No dice nada más en el trayecto, duramos un rato hasta que nos dicen que nos podemos ir, estamos cerca a donde tengo mi auto, lo recojemos y la llevo hasta su casa. Llegamos y ella se baja, entra muy rápidamente. No me voy sin antea gritarle.

\- CUIDATE ANNIE!

FIN FLASHBACK

Gracias a Dios esa noche yo la salvé.

\- Ana tranquila esto no va a volver a pasar... Juntos vamos a afrontar esto..

\- Tu no puedes amarme Grey... - WTF!? Ella jamás diría eso.. O si!? Porque lo diría!?

\- Ana que te hace pensar eso!? Eres la persona mas buena y amorosa que he conocido! - comienza a sonar una canción de Skylar Grey que conozco muy bien espero que ella le preste atención a todo lo que dice la canción

I believe, I believe there's love in you  
Grid locked on the dusty avenues  
Inside your heart, just afraid to go  
I am more, I am more then innocent  
But just take a chance and let me in  
And I'll show you ways that you don't know

Don't complicate it  
Don't let the past dictate  
I've been patient, but slowly I'm losing faith

So please, I know you, baby  
I know you, baby  
So please, I know you, baby  
I know you, baby

.

\- Y que te hace pensat que soy buena sabiendo todo el daño que te hice a tí y a todos los que me querían!?

I believe, I believe you could love me  
But you're lost on a road to misery  
And what I gave to you  
I can never get back!  
Don't complicate it  
Don't drive yourself insane  
Yeah  
Say what you will but I know that you want to stay!

So please, I know you, baby  
I know you, baby  
So please, I know you, baby  
I know you baby

Chemicals rushing in  
I know where I belong to  
I'm burning like a cannonball in the air  
Crushing into who I belong to  
Uuh uh, uh uh uh

I have been patience, but slowly I'm losing faith  
Please, I know you, baby  
I know you baby  
So please, I know you, baby  
I know you baby  
Please, I know you, baby  
I know you baby  
So please, I know you, baby  
I know you, baby  
(The shadows of your heart  
Are hanging in the sheets, waiting for me  
I know you baby  
The secrets that you hide, come just to drown us  
And it's just like this  
I know you, baby)

.(9)

\- Tu estas libre de tus sombras Grey! Yo estoy abnegada en las mías y ya no puedo salir como antes!

\- Tu me liberaste Anastasia! Yo te puedo liberar de la misma forma con mi amor!

\- Es mejor que te alejes Grey no soy lo que mereces... - Sale en dirección a cualquier parte y comienza a sonar una suave canción que hace que caiga en cuenta de que ya no voy a poder ir sin ella.

Otra como tu(10)

Comienza otra canción que la conozco muy bien y se lo que significa, además dicd todo lo que es ella

You make it look like it's magic  
'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
I'm never confused  
Hey, hey  
I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

'Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it yeah

You know our love would be tragic  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind  
We live with no lies  
Hey, hey  
You're my favorite kind of night

So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

'Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it

\- Jamás pienses que eres imperfecta o que tienes la cupa de tod lo que pasa... Todo sucede por algo y solo lo elige el ... Dios..

On that lonely night  
We said it wouldn't be love  
But we felt the rush  
It made us believe it was only us  
Convinced we were broken inside, inside

'Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it

(10)

\- Pero todo lo que pasó en casi todas las ocasiones fue malo en mi vida... - Le pongo un dedo en sus labios y me acerco lenta y seductoramente. He ansiado esos labios tanto tiempo...

ANA POV

Mi mente y mi corazón me estan enredando. Mi corazón dice que debo estar con el, pero mi mente y subconsciente dicen que no, que ya fue suficiente con lo que ocurrió para abandonar.

Creo que de pensarlo tanto me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo le he hecho caso a la razón mas que al corazón y es hora de cambiar eso, aunque no sé como hacerlo. He estado actuando racionalmente todo este tiempo, solo dando la mitad y una pizca de mi corazón a mis hijos y a Ian...

Comienza a sonata una suave canción, que me hace dejar de pensar en todo y solo prestarle atención.

Lonely float got in the way, youre feel and knew

It anyway, take a chace it wasnt what you know

Take my hand and dont let go..

Es cierto, soy como un bote solitario, abandonado en medio del mar y ahí es cuando llega el sentimiento para experimentar cosas jamás pensadas, incluyendo descubrir que no todo es como nos lo pintan.

Woah  
And you can do it  
Don't break  
Yeah, you'll pull through it  
You're safe  
Yes, you can do it  
Don't break  
Yeah, you'll pull through it  
You're safe

Tell her on how you feel  
Give her every say she needs to hear  
Give your heart and say, "Come take it"  
And she will see you're a good man

Woah  
You can do it  
Don't break  
Yeah, you'll pull through it  
You're safe  
Yeah, you can do it  
Don't break  
Yeah, you'll pull through it  
You're safe  
Yes, you can do it  
Don't break  
Yeah, you'll pull through it  
You're safe

(12)

Estoy segura... Repito como un mantra hasta que no siento el miedo al dolor y a la soledad.

Cierro los ojos como si algo me hiciera cerrarlos y me relajo, hasta que siento como el peso de una pluma en mis labios, solo sigo su ritmo y nos besamos como no hubiera un mañana, nuestras lenguas comienzan un baile erótico donde se intentan vencer en la boca del otro, siento esa ansiada electricidad que habia extrañado por mucho haciendo que me transforme en la diosa que llevo dentro.

Tengo ganas de robarte un beso  
de escribir mil versos en tu corazón  
Tengo a tiempo de llevarte adentro  
de sentir tu aliento en cada tentación

Llevo puestos los mismos zapatos  
y el sombrero negro aquel que te gusto  
Miro al cielo y se porque te quiero  
porque es infinito el brillo de tu sol

Tu nombre junto al mío  
quedara indeleble  
Unidos para siempre  
en el más dulce amor

Coro:

Bésame  
porque la vida sabe que es contigo  
eres mi suerte mi único destino  
mi camino pa llegar a la felicidad

Bésame  
porque tu labios saben diferente  
y eres la única entre tanta gente  
que consigue darle luz a mi oscuridad

En tu cuerpo viven los momentos  
que me llevan lejos al amanecer  
Es perfecto todo lo que siento  
cada vez que intento recordar tu piel

El cariño que te he prometido  
vivirá encendido hasta la eternidad  
Se derrumban todas las paredes  
para unir dos seres en la realidad

Tu nombre junto al mío  
quedara indeleble  
Unidos para siempre  
en el más dulce amor

Coro (x3)  
Bésame  
porque la vida sabe que es contigo  
eres mi suerte mi único destino  
mi camino pa llegar a la felicidad

Bésame  
porque tus labios saben diferente  
y eres la única entre tanta gente  
que consigue darle luz a mi oscuridad

(13)

Siento un escalofrío por mi espalda al escuchar mi canción sonar. Aumenta la sensación de euforia que da la vuelta a mi cuerpo de forma explosiva.

\- Me concedes esta pieza? - Christian me dice, asiento y nos movemos alrededor de la pista de baile.

Comienzo a cantar la canción al mismo tiempo que bailamos, cierro los ojos y dejo que Ellie Goulding siga cantando lo que siento. Escucho a Christian cantar la canción es un

Sonido hermoso...

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you pass outside lights  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around, I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Ah  
I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around, I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do (ah)  
What are you waiting for?

(14)

\- Ana no importa todo lo que tenga que hacer para que me perdones, vamos a volver a ser felices...

Seguimos bailando hasta que nos cansamos; luego empieza una de las mejores canciones de Ariana Grande, que Chris comienza a cantar con toda su alma...

Tell me something, I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take away the pain

And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in the moment, you'll know this  
Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
Give me a reason to believe it

Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder  
Gotta love me harder  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder

(15)

CHRISTIAN POV

Ella me besó! Todavía no puedo dejar de pensar en eso... Ella todavía me sigue amando! Joder Grey ya te volviste Katalina Cortés con tanto sentimentalismo solo falta que llores de felicidad...(16)

Alcanzo a salir de mis pensamientos cuando la oigo cantar...

I know your motives and you know mine  
The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
If you know about me and choose to stay  
Then take this pleasure and take away the pain

And if in the moment you bite your lip  
When I get you moaning you know it's real  
Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time

Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder (I'll love you harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder (love me harder)  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder

So what if I can't figure it out?  
You got to try, try, try again  
So what if I can't figure it out?  
I'm gonna leave, leave, leave

Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder (I'll love you, love you, love you)  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder (love me, love me, baby)  
Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder (love me harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder (Imma love you harder)  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder  
(Love me, love me, baby)  
Love me, love me, love me  
(Just a little bit, just a little bit harder, babe)  
Harder, harder, harder

\- Ti amo cristiana più della mia stessa vita (Te Amo Christian más que a mi propia vida..) - Empieza a hablar otro idioma que no conozco...

\- Anastasia que acabas de decir!?

\- Te Amo Christian! Mas que a mi propia vida! y aprende nuevos idiomas por favor!

\- Yo también te amo Anastasia Rose Cross al igual que a nuestros hijos...

\- Hablando de eso.. Esta noche te quedas!? Por favor! Quiero que ellos mañana se levanten y te vean y te conozcan! - Me mira y me hace un puchero muy tierno, asiento y me besa...

\- Asi que... Ahora somos novios cierto!?

\- Si Señor Grey somos novios!

Nos vamos a su apartamento al salir del restaurante nos tomamos de la mano y nos volvemos a besar dulcemente... Hasta que un flash nos interrumpe pero eso no nos importa, ya todo volvió a la normalidad...

Creo que es hora de darle gracias a todas y todos por este primer año de haber empezado a escribir.. Gracias a ustedes pude demostrar mis talentos y dejat de ser la chica tímida que no decía nada por miedo al rechazo. Gracias a mis amigos de Wattpad, Fanfiction, Facebook y Twitter. Porque con cada palabra de aliento que me daban yo salía más a la luz sin importar todo lo que sucediera, gracias por tenerme paciencia cuando no subía capítulo rapido. Se que se siente estar esperando tanto..

Creo que voy a llorar diciéndoles todo esto! Esta historia no es mía esta historia es de todos los que me apoyan mis GREY KAT...

Las Amo con todo mi corazón!

Feliz Cumpleaños mi Señor Grey! Si no hubiera leido 50 Sombras De Grey por accidente no hubiera descubierto muchas partes de mí que ignoraba y dejaba en mi interior como si nada.. No les parece muy ironico que Jamie Dornan y Christian se lleven un año!? O que Dakota Johnson y Ana tengan la misma edad!?

(1) Canción Where You Belong

(2) Me encanta ese pseudonimo y también el fantasma de la ópera!

(3) Canción Good Time Carlie Rae Jepsen y Owl City

(4) Este es mi Pseudonimo anterior, cuando escribía notas y nadie sabía...

(5) Canción Never Knew I Needed Ne-Yo

(6) Yo siempre me ponía muy nerviosa ante la expectativa de que mis padres se enteraran de que escribo y no me dejran. Pero si me dejaron! :D

(7) El Verdadero Amor Perdona Maná y Prince Royce

(8) underneath it all Martina Stoessel

(9) I know You Skylar Grey

(10) Otra Como Tú Eros ramazzoti

(11) Earned It The weeknd

(12) Saltef Wound Sia

(13) Entre Tanta Gente Lucad Arnau

(14) Love Me Like You Do Ellie Goulding

(15) Love Me Harder Ariana Grande y The weeknd

(16) He llorado mucho de la felicidad.. Mucho más hace un año y el 1 de junio cuando dieron la noticia de que salía #GREY. Lástima que retrasaron el estreno para el 20 :(


	16. Conociendo A Papi

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de EL James, la historia y los personajes nuevos son míos.

* * *

Capitulo 16

CONOCIENDO A PAPI

Teddy POV

Me despierto con ganas de seguir durmiendo pero mami no nos deja. Hoy es viernes y nos dejan el día libre en la escuela pero tenemos que irnos con Mami a su trabajo medio día.

Me lavo la cara y luego los dientes, escucho a mami cantando en la cocina una de sus canciones preferidas que la sabe tocar en el piano, en el violin y en la guitarra. Yo se tocar el violin al igual que Phoebe pero estoy aprendiendo a tocar batería.

Voy hacia el comedor y escucho otra voz, una voz de hombre que no reconozco. Será mi tio? Camino despacio y en silencio. Me asomo por una esquina al comedor y veo al hombre que esta hablando, su cara es igual a la mía, es más alto y no tiene cara de haberse levantado hace 5 minutos, mi cerebro de Zombie intenta procesar todo y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de quien es…

\- MAMI! – Corro hacia ella y la abrazo, tiene los ojos mas brillantes que nunca, esta en un chándal y camiseta que le regalamos nosotros que dice " Te queremos mami!"

\- Hola mi bebé como dormiste!? - El hombre sentado en el sofá se rie y nos mira con una expresión tierna de adoración, se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando y me sonrie más ampliamente.

\- Teddy donde esta Carly? - Perdon!? Ella solo me nombra con diminutivo a mí! Phoebe nunca ha sido llamada "Carly" asi que se queda Phoebe.

\- Theodore no te pongas celoso, acuerdate de que tu fuisye el que le decìa Carly a Phoebe por el programa de nick icarly. - Ah verdad, creo que hoy me levanté diferente, nunca soy así.

\- Mami! - Llega Carly a donde estamos los dos y nos abraza, nos reimos con fuerza, ella se da la vuelta y mira al hombre con curiosidad sin velar, mira a mami y ella carraspea, el se acerca y la besa en los labios suave. Luego nos da un beso en la frente a nosotros dos.

\- Hola niños.. Me llamo Christian Grey y soy su padre, perdón por perder tanto tiempo con ustedes, les prometo que jamás volverá a suceder y que siempre voy a estar con ustedes.. - Corro hacia el y lo abrazo al igual que hace mi hermana.

\- Papi te queremos mucho!

\- Yo igual mis preciosos niños...

Mami se va a bañar y nos quedamos los tres juntos hablando de todo, a mi papi le gusta tambien los macarrones con queso y la comida china. Me paro y agarro de la mano a Phoebe y le hago señas a papi para que nos siga, corremos a toda velocidad buscando la habitación donde estan los instrumentos musicales de nosotros, llegamos y abro la puerta esta todo como siempre lo dejamos ,me aproximo al piano de cola que hay en la habitación y comienzo a tocar " talking to the moon". Desde hace unos dias mi mami ha estado cantando esa canción mirando al cielo estrellado de forma pensativa y soñadora como ansiando algo y me interesó la canción.

\- Theodore tocas hermoso el piano! Quien te enseñó?

\- Mi mami, ella vio que me gustaba el verla tocar y me enseñó desde que tenía 4 años, esto me ayuda a pensar. Tocas algún instrumento papi?

Se acerca al banquillo del piano, lo dejo sentar y comienza a tocar con destreza un preludio hermoso que también le he escuchado a mami tocar cuando esta triste. Termina de tocar y escucho el violin de Phoebe volver a la vida con "viva la vida" de coldplay. La aplaudo cuando termina y papi tambien lo hace, mientras Phoebe hace reverencias dramáticamente.

\- Niños, es hora de desayunar...

Vamos corriendo al comedor y comemos muy rapido, estoy esperando a que llegue la tía Irlanda. Mami se despide y dice que va ir a jugar con el tío Gideon todo el dia.

Más tarde llaman a la puerta y abre papá, esta hablando con la persona en la puerta y escucho la voz. Es mi tía Irlanda, llamo a Phoebe y gritamos fuerte para que nos escuchen.

\- TÍA IRLANDA! AQUÍ ESTAMOS! - Corre evitando a papá hacia nosotros como loca, es normal con ella tiene 16 años. Papi nos mira raro y no dice nada, mi tía nos abraza y nos hace cosquillas.

\- Hola mis lindos niños! Listos para sali!? - Asentimos y llamamos a papi para que nos acompañe, salimos luego de bañarnos y vestirnos en dirección al auto de mi tía, la esperamos en el ascensor mientras cierra con seguro el apartamento. Ella al igual que mis otras tias tiene copias de las llaves del apartamento y de las claves de seguridad.

Nos vamos en el auto a donde mi tía nos quiere llevar de sorpresa,damos vuelta por todo New York buscando el sitio donde nos quiere llevar. Llegamos y le pide el favor a papá de algo que no le alcanzo a enteder. El caso al bajarnos papi me tapa los ojos y me guía. Me descubre los ojos y veo que estamos en un sitio llamado " Color Note" todo tiene colores fluorescentes y colores brillantes, luego descubro que esto es un local donde venden helados y paletas, muchos postres y demás.

Luego de estar un buen rato nos vamos a ver una pelicula en el cine. Llegamos y elegimos "intensamente", entramos a la sala cargados de palomitas,dulces y todo tipo de golosinas para todos nosotros.

Se termina la película y salimos satisfechos de toda la comida que comimos y la película, estuvo muy buena con todos los personajes que habitan en nuestra cabeza. Aunque me parecen mejores los superheroes me encanta la acción, la adrenalina del momento y la posibilidad de poder tener superpoderes. A Phoebe no le entusiasma tanto, a ella le gusta violetta. Canto y baile, ella para nuestro cumpleaños pidió que la llevaran al concierto que hubo y mami la llevó en compañía de la tía Judy. Ella es española y esta casada con el tío Eric que es Alemán y tiene un niño que se llama igual que mi tío.

Vamos a Central Park y jugamos un buen rato con papi y la tía Irlanda que parecía un perrito juguetón con nosotros y papi contento y sonriente. Nos vamos a casa realmente cansados de estar jugando todo el día, la tía Irlanda guarda el auto en una de las plazas de mami en el sotano del edificio y tomamos el ascensor privado.

Papi habla en el teléfono con alguien llamado Elliot mientras la tía Irlanda nos cuwnta que hizo esta semana con Audrey y Samantha. Llegamos y todos gritan, están todos mis tíos, el tío Gideon, la tía Leila, la tía Judy, el tío Björn, el tío Arnaldo,el tío Jamie, la tía Dakota, la tía Amelya, el tío Rodrigo, la tía Eloise, el tío Victor y el tío Eric. Además de mis primos Eric, Dulcie, Anelisse, Melanie, Andrea,Andrew,Juliana y Matt.

\- Hola a todos! Les presento a nuestro papá... Su nombre es Christian Grey - Todos se le acercan y lo saludan a excepción del tío Gideon, que parece molesto.

Nos quedamos un buen rato juntos hasta que papi se tuvo que ir. Luego nos quedamos todos los niños con el tío Arnaldo. En fin este día fue magnífico.

CHRISTIAN POV

Wow..

Amé este día con mis hijos. Jamás pensé que pudiera dar tanto amor a alguien pero estos hechos me lo corroboran. Todavía me asombra lo que se puede obtener en un solo día.

Theodore y Phoebe tiene muchas personas que los quieren, aún asi no sean parientes de sangre y me alegra. Aunque es raro que Leila tenga que ver con Ana pero hay que dejarlo estar, Ana me reprocharía que le dijera algo al respecto.

Ahora a pasar una buena noche de tragos con Elliot...


	17. Una Noche Loca Y Encuentros Extraños

ANA POV

Salgo de casa de mi hermano luego de un día completo dedicado a jugar con mi hermano y vencerlo en casi todo a excepción de minecraft. Todavía no entiendo como alguien puede amar ese juego! No es para nada interesante.

Voy a mi apartamento y veo a Arnaldo con Teddy, Phoebe y Dulce. Esperen.. Dulcie!? Que yo sepa Dakota y Jamie están en Europa, más exactamente en Milán, revisando todo lo que tenga que ver con la semana de la moda. De pronto ellos decidieron dejarla con sus primos para que jugaran.

Voy hacia mi habitación y me cambio de ropa. Me pongo una falda corta y una blusa pegada al cuerpo. No me maquillo y salgo. Me despido de Arnaldo y los niños y me voy hacia donde Angus me esta esperando, en ese momento me suena el teléfono y veo un mensaje de Leila, lo reviso.

# Annie ya vienes!? #

# Claro ya voy para allá dile a sussy que me espere! ;-) #

# Adiosito guapa nos vemos dentro de poco!#

Llegamos rápido a la discoteca, me despido de Angus y entró. Me asombro de lo que veo.

Está toda mi familia! Están Jamie, Dakota,Judith, Eric,Björn, Susanah, Irlanda,Amelya,Gideon,Rodrigo,,Eloise, Víctor,Eric. Sólo falta Arnaldo que ya se sabe que esta cuidando de nuestros angelitos.

Nos abrazamos y comenzamos a hablar de todo lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas hasta que a Mely se le da por hacer la pregunta del millón.

\- Algo pasó contigo verdad nena!? Quien es el que te trae loca!

\- Nadie Amelya nadie...

\- Con esa cara nadie te va a creer! A ver desembuchar Cross!

\- Christian Grey...

Todos quedan atónitos,nadie se esperaba que volviera con mi ex. La persona que más me lastimó y me hizo lo indecible pero dejándome con una gran recompensa, mis hijos.

No todos se lo tomaron bien debido a que sabían todo lo que había ocurrido, desde el comienzo hasta ahora siempre han estado conmigo y más que todo cuando estaba a punto de morirme de la tristeza. Pero amor es amor y el amor nunca se olvida... O si..?

Comienza a sonar una canción de electrónica muy buena( Multimedia) nos paramos a bailar todos juntos por toda la pista de baile, haciendo el ambiente muy ameno pues todo el mundo se nos unió.

Seguimos bailando hasta que ponewn una canción de bachata lenta, Gideon me saca a bailar y la canción me hace acordar de Christian, el posesivo Christian. Me río y Gideon me mira extrañado, sólo nieho y seguimos felices de la vida, hasta que veo a Mely llorar en la mesa en la que estábamos todos. Estos meses han difíciles para ella, debido a que descubrió a su prometido acostándose con otra y se dio cuenta de que el en verdad no la amaba. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella es una de los tres solteros que tenemos en el grupo, aunque se nota una conexión entre ella y Björn que no quieren admitir.

Todos nos sentamos y seguimos bebiendo margaritas, son deliciosos, todos se paran a bailar en parejas y esta vez soy yo la que me quedó sola en la mesa, lo cual no me afecta. Revisó mis correos y veo que hay uno de el. Ian...

De: Ian Brown  
Para: Anastasia Steele  
Asunto: Perdoname..

Hola Annie..

Se que desde que pasó todo, no volvimos a hablar y me duele. Quisiera que supieras la verdad de mis labios. Se que no soy quien te merezca por todo lo que te oculté pero era por tu bien.

Ojalá me dejaras explicarte todo, muchas cosas que te dijo tu ex no eran del todo ciertas y me gustaría que lo supieras.

Se que ya no piensas en mí ni en nada que tenga que ver con ello. Y me duele, me duele muchísimo no creo que quieras verme pero no pierdo la esperanza...

Te quiero..

Marcello.

Trató de apartar las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos. Le hice mucho daño y además nunca lo dejé explicar nada de lo que ocurría, pero no era el momento de hacerlo.

No le respondo. Es mejor dejar las cosas así como están, yo feliz con mi novio,con mi familia y el con sus cosas, yo no merezco a un traidor mentiroso. Alguien que destruyó toda la confianza depositada en el. Guardó el teléfono y me voy al baño, al rato vuelvo y veo que todos ya están ahí, me acerco y veo a Susy con un joven de nuestra edad, felices. Mejor por ella encontró alguien con quien estar.

En esas comienza una canción de bachata lenta y Björn me saca bailar al igual que los otros hacen con las chicas, estos bailes son muy pegados al cuerpo. Seguimos bailando hasta que escuchó un carraspeo, nos damos la vuelta y veo a Christian ahí.

\- Anastasia!?

Sólo lo miro y el parece enojado y divertido a la vez, miro a Björn que lo mira con una sonrisa pícara y me horroriza. Yo pensaba que era heterosexual, no bisexual! Esto es realmente incómodo, así que me acerco a Christian y lo beso, a lo cual responde con gusto. En ese momento llega Mely a avisar algo.

\- Ana! Vamos rápido que ya va a pasar David Guetta! - Christian la mira y se sonroja!? Amelya sólo lo mira con desdén y el reacciona, ya no se ni lo que pasa, joder odio esos momentos!

-Chris... Que haces aquí, pensé que ibas a estar con Elliot hoy..

\- Si aquí están todos mis hermanos y sus parejas, pensé que ibas a estar con tus amigos!?

Llamó a todos y se los presento. Ellos lo agregan de inmediato a nuestro grupo, aunque quiero llamar a los otros Grey es mejor. No quiero provocar una pelea aunque Gideon si quiere.

Comienza la música electrónica con " Hey Mamá" Joder tocaron mi punto. Me levantó en dirección a la pista y comienzo a bailar como una posesa, veo a todos mis amigos Aquilino a mi lado y seguimos felices hasta que se escucha una interrupción y veo a quien no quería volver a ver a Ian..

Christian lo ve y se va al escenario a enfrentarlo, joder esto va acabar mal...

Sólo los veo hablar y luego se escucha una canción de Marc Antony que hace con Romeo Santos. Joder.. Tenía que ser yo también!?

Yo no se quien eres tu  
pa'alardear y presumir  
mejor preguntale a ella  
quien es el hombre  
que la eleva a las estrellas  
quien de los dos  
la hizo sentirse mas mujer

Quien eres tu?  
para retarme a hacer de ella  
una competencia  
Pues te aseguro  
que es infame lo que alegas  
fui su éxtasis intenso de placer

Yo también la ame con mis locuras  
de poeta y moría por ella  
yo también le ofrecí un amor  
a lo romeo y julieta

yo también la ame  
y le entregue el alma  
con una sonrisa inundaba mis mañanas  
yo también sentí que ella fue mi todo  
no solo pasión entrelazaba  
las sabanas mojadas

Quien eres tu  
para sentirte superior  
dueño de ella  
A ti te quiso  
a mi me amo de veras  
como Colon yo navegue  
toda su piel

Yo también la ame con mis locuras  
de poeta y moría por ella  
yo también le ofrecí un amor  
a lo romeo y julieta

Yo también la ame  
y le entregue el alma  
con una sonrisa que alumbraba mis mañanas  
yo también sentí que ella fue mi todo  
no solo pasión entre  
las sabanas mojadas

¿Quien eres tu?  
Tu, tu, tu...  
Ya solo vivía por ella  
y si la pedía  
le conseguía la luna llena  
fui su amigo, buena amante  
su merced

Yo también la ame  
Lo mio fue puro sentimientos  
sobre natural algo perfecto  
yo lo entregue todo

Yo también la ame  
fueron mis caricias ardientes  
tan fuertes los besos calientes  
de miel que la dejaban ebria  
soñando despierta

Yo descubrí sus emociones  
y mil aventuras

Le entregaría la luna  
todo por ella

Un amor imparable todo le di

Fui su tierra cielo y mar  
la hice feliz

Todos me están mirando, joder! Me siento cohibida e incomoda. Esto no me esta gustando! Me voy detrás de ellos y me pongo furiosa. Como se atreven a avergonzarme!? Estan a punto de pelar. Los separo y miro primero a Christian. El se calma y lo beso, me abraza y me siento protegida. Por el contrario miro a Ian y el se pone en una posición que yo conozco muy bien. La posición sumisa.

\- No te quedó claro que ya no quiero volver a verte!? Te odio Marcello! Entiende que ya no soy nada tuyo! Tus mentiras acabaron todo!

Llora silenciosamente y dejó de mirarlo. Me voy hacia mi mesa y Christian me sigue. Comienzo a beber y sigo y sigo hasta que me besa Christian. Al besarme algo se enciende en mi y me abalanzó sobre el. Tomamos camino hacia el baño...

Hola mundo! Aqui Esta el capítulo! Creo que habrá un tiempo en poder publicar pero no se preocupe 


	18. Fire Meet Gasoline

Ana POV

Me besa arduamente mientras me tiene apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta del baño, buscamos posición y nuestros sexos se rozan arduamente por encima de la ropa, nos seguimos restregando hasta que CHRIS abre la puerta y me lleva apoyada en sus caderas, seguimos besándonos y me apoya en el lavabo.

\- Sabes lo follable que estas en este momento cierto... Princesa!?

Sólo asiento me muerde suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, gimo bajito y el sigue su recorrido hasta mi nuca y mi cuello, su tacto me hace estremecer y recorrer la tan ansiada electricidad por mi cuerpo.

Me quita toda la ropa dejándome en ropa interior, me acerco y le bajo el pantalón poco a poco, deleitandome con su hermosa vista, se me hace agua la boca, le toco su miembro por encima de los boxers, me baja el brassier y toca mis pechos, mis pezones se hinchan y le alargan, me los lame delicadamente, arqueo la espalda pidiendo más, me complace y luego baja una mano a mis bragas, me acaricia y me hace estremecer,gimo bajito, sus dedos rozan mi clitoris y hacen que Jadee audible mente, me baja las bragas y me vuelve a besar, le bajo su bóxer y queda a la vista...

Se acerca y me penetra de una, grito del éxtasis y el se sigue moviendo a un ritmo rapido y salvaje, me empiezo a sentir rígida el lo siente y solo me dice una frase que me hace estallar

\- Correte para mí nena.. - Nos corremos juntos y nos besamos arduamente, jamás con Ian me sentí así después de tener intimidad y agradezco que jamás lo hice. Esto sólo se siente así si es con la persona correcta y dudo que mi mente supiera que era lo mejor para mí en el amor.

\- Quieres una segunda ronda!?

Volvemos a las andanzas de siempre, nos seguimos besando y me vuelve a estimular, estoy a punto de explotar, me vuelve a penetrar pero esta vez más lento y lo disfrutó, seguimos así y pegamos un grito al corrernos cuando...

\- CHRISTIAN!?

Miramos hacia la puerta y vemos a una muy sorprendida Amelya y a un dolido Ian mirarnos. Sólo miro a Christian y el mira con furia hacia los inesperados visitantes, están a punto de gritar cuando llegan TODOS LOS GREY...

Joder! NO PODEMOS TENER UN MOMENTO INTIMO!? Ana querida acuerdate de donde están, esta no es tu habitación así que aguantate! Mi subconsciente me dice y le hago caso, todos nos miran horrorizados a excepción de Elliot, el sólo se ríe.

\- No podías aguantar EH hermano!? Creo que estos 5 años te tenían muy mal!

\- Nunca pensé que fueras así Christian capaz de cogerte a una cualquiera en un baño...

Me doy la vuelta y dejó ver mi rostro, con una furia que es palpable en todas partes, ella sólo me mira y sonrió de forma escalofriante y la saludo.

\- Holas MIA... Me recuerdas!? La misma a la que intentaste agredir!? La misma Anastasia Cross!?

\- Tu. Que Haces Aquí Con Mi hermano!

\- Se llama pasar tiempo con MI NOVIO!

CHRISTIAN POV

Prefiero acabar con esto antes de que pase lo mismo de la otra vez y termine MIA con una orden de alejamiento, sólo grito una cosa para que nos dejen solos.

\- PORQUE NO SALEN DE AQUÍ Y NOS DEJAN ESTAR SOLOS! A NINGUNO DE USTEDES LES INCUMBE LO QUE PASE ENTRE MI NOVIA Y YO! FUERA!

Salen y me río incómodamente, esto fue realmente raro... Nos vestimos y salimos no sin antes de tener un polvo exprés.

Suena una canción de Sia y me llevó a la pista a Ana y comenzamos a bailar al compás de "Fire Meet Gasoline" Nuestra canción...

It's dangerous to fall in love  
But I want to burn with you tonight  
Hurt me  
There's two of us  
We're bristling with desire  
The pleasure's pain and fire  
Burn me

So come on  
I'll take you on, take you on  
I ache for love, ache for us  
Why don't you come, don't you come a little closer?  
So come on now  
Strike the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another  
Come a little closer

Flame you came to me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I got all I need  
When you came back for me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

And we will fly  
Like smoke darknin' the skies  
I'm Eve, I wanna try  
Take a bite

So come on now  
Strike the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another  
Come a little closer

Flame you came to me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I got all I need  
When you came back for me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

But it's a bad debt  
Certain death  
But I want what I want  
And I gotta get it  
When the fire dies  
Darkened skies  
Hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left  
But it's a bad debt  
Certain death  
But I want what I want  
And I gotta get it  
When the fire dies  
Darkened skies  
Hot ash, dead match, only smoke is left

Flame you came to me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I got all I need  
When you came back for me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breath  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

Burn with me tonight  
Burn with me tonight  
Burn with me tonight

Y ahora a confrontar a mis hermanos y a Amelya...

Hola a todos! Y como los había dejado en la cuerda floja aquí esta el capítulo!

Desde mañana ayudenme VOTANDO en Twitter colocando el #MyWattysChoice y poniendo en el tuit mi cuenta de twitter KataGrey09

Tienen que colocar el link de la historia!

/ story/32452643-cincuenta-giros-del-destino-%C2%AE-wattys2015

Besos!

Pd: Posiblemente haya maratón! sé que quieren! Y que quieren saber de la historia de amor de Christian y Amelya y también de La de Anastasia E Ian!

La que tenga más votos tendrá capítulo !

Besitos!

Katagrey09

pd estoy haciendo una playlist de la historia en spotify esta como Cincuenta Giros Del Destino KataGrey09 (Fanfic)

La/os invito a leer mis otras historias en wattpad: Un Secreto Peligroso y Pideme Lo Que Quieras Aunque Esté Escondido Entre Las Sombras

Dedicado a MalindaDeMg


	19. Confrontando Nuestros Pasados parte 12

Capítulo 20

Confrontando nuestros pasados ( pte1/2)

Christian POV

Vamos en camino a la mesa donde esta una parte de mi familia, que mira con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, las caras que más se destacan son confusión pero por otro lado esta el odio arraigado que Mía y Katherine le tienen a Ana.

\- Christian quien es ella!? - Ethan al verla pregunta, pues nunca han visto a Ana vestida de acorde a la moda.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ethan Kavanagh, cual su nombre bella dama?

\- Mi nombre es Anastasia Cross, la dueña de Cross enterprises holding.

\- Ana...!? Eres tu? Wow si que estas cambiada! Mirate estas espectacular!

\- Señor Kavanagh acaso lo conozco de otro sitio!?

\- Ana nos conocemos desde hace 11 años! Como no te cas a acordar de tu mejor amigo! Soy James!

Ella lo ignora estoicamente y mira su teléfono, manda un mensaje y a los segundos le contestan, y así sigue hasta que le arrebató el teléfono, sólo me mira con furia.

\- Haber Grey, en ningún momento te di el derecho a coger mi teléfono o quitarmelo, así que devuelve lo!

Sólo niego y veo el mensaje que le había mandado:

Ana Cross 9:38 pm

* Gide ya voy para allá sólo dejame deshacerme de estos idiotas*

Gideon Cross 9:42 pm

* Ok, sabes que no es necesario estar con esos idiotas ni con Grey cierto!? Todavía no entiendo porque le diste una oportunidad sabiendo lo mierda que ha sido contigo y que nunca te ha valorado.*

Ana Cross 9:45 pm

* Si lo se, sólo estoy dejando que pase algo y me daré cuenta de que si ha cambiado o sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre*

\- Anastasia me vas a explicar que dicen estos mensajes!

\- Acaso a ti tengo que explicar lo que digo o lo que hago!? Haber si te das cuenta de que son mis cosas privadas!

Me quita el celular y le manda un mensaje de voz a su estupido hermano, ya no se que pensar ella me ama o sólo lo hace por querer vengarse de mi!?

\- Christian deja a esa cazafortunas que vaya con sus amigos o sus novios que ya se sabe que ella es una zorra completa y se la pasa con cualquiera Y por eso los bastardos que crees que son tus hijos son de cualquiera!

Ella se da la vuelta y veo un poco de dolor en sus ojos, sólo sale corriendo hacia la otra mesa y veo que ha comenzado a llorar y Eric la intenta calmar.

\- Grey nunca te creí capaz de dejar que tu propia hermana tratara como una mierda a mi casi hermana, tu no sabes lo que Ana ha hecho por Teddy y Phoe, ella nunca ha dejado de trabajar y nadie a excepción de nosotros sabe de muchas cosas.

\- Ay Dornan, no entiendo de lo que hablas, tenía que dejar que Mía dijera todo lo que sentía pues mi hermana si no lo hace se pone muy pesada e insoportable.

\- Ah entonces grey, dejas que tu hermana trate mal a Annie pero ella no puede estar hablando con su hermano por Whatsapp no!? Aprende a conocerla.

Me voy hacia donde esta Ana y veo a dos personas muy familiares.. QUE MIERDAS HACEN LEILA Y SUSSANAH AQUI!?

\- No te metas con mis hermanas grey, creó que quieres saber como las conozco...

Flashback

Ana POV

Estoy trabajando por tercera vez seguida en el restaurante Tableau One, joder estoy muy cansada pero tengo que hacer esto para poder tener dinero y comprar la comida, y poder comprar cosas para mi bebé.

Llegan dos mujeres al lugar y voy a tomarles la orden, las miró bien y son Leila Williams y Sussanah Thompson, ex sumisas de Grey, intento taparme el rostro así no ven quién soy y no paso por la humillación de que digan " esta es la estúpida que quiso estar con Christian Grey y ahora está de mesera"

\- Buenas tardes bienvenidas a Tableau One, que desean para almorzar!?

Me miran y luego a la carta, luego siguen alternando miradas entre mi vientre de tres meses, yo no digo nada hasta que dicen...

\- Anastasia Steele!? Que ha pasado cariño!?

Y todo se vuelve oscuro...

Más tarde...

Me despierto en un hospital, las dos mujeres me miran muy atentas a lo que me pasa o hago, extrañamente me siento bien con estas dos observándome, me siento protegida.

\- Estas bien!? Nos diste un buen susto! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Susanah

\- Estoy bien... Que alegría conocerte..

Llega Leila y la saludo,mantenemos una conversación amena y luego ellas comienzan a preguntar.

\- Ana, no debes estar trabajando tanto. Pero aquí la pregunta es porqué estas sola!? No estabas feliz en seattle!?

Comienzo a llorar y ellas me abrazan, se siente tan bien tener el afecto de otras personas...

Les cuento todo y nos volvemos muy unidas, desde ahí estamos juntas...

Fin Flashblack

Luego de que Ana me contará como se conocieron quedó estupefacto, jamás pensé que estuviera con mis anteriores sumisas,es algo extraño pero hay que darles el crédito de que cuando no estuve ellas se encargaron de hacerla feliz.

\- Annie Ian me llamó, el quiere hablar contigo de todo lo que ha venido pasando...

Me entra la rabia. Porque ese maldito sigue empeñado en hablar con mi Ana!? Pues creó que es muy sencillo, pero no lo quiero aceptar. Es difícil aceptar a la persona que siempre ha estado con quien ahora estas,más bien me entran los celos y las ganas de matarlo.

\- Si le voy a decir que si, el se merece su oportunidad para poder explicar que es lo que ha pasado.

No la miró y ella se enfrasca en una conversación con Gideon y todos los demás, donde sólo lo que les entiendo tiene que ver con viajar a Alemania!? Nunca dejaría que mis hijos se fueran por allá, no me parece buen sitio para criar niños.

\- Anastasia a mis hijos no te los llevas a Alemania! He dicho

\- a mi no me jodas Grey que quien toma las decisiones soy yo!

\- Y a mi no me vengas con que vas a reunirte con un maldito idiota que sólo te ha dicho mentiras!

\- Tu no lo conoces Cabron hijo de puta!

\- A si!? Pues que te digo, esta con la persona que más odias!

\- A mi no me vengas con estupideces! Ian siempre ha sido claro conmigo! El nunca me ha dejado sola ni me ha dicho que soy una estúpida, más bien me ha ayudado a ser lo que soy ahora!

\- A si a ser una idiota egocéntrica que hace todo lo que se viene en gana! No pues ha hecho un gran trabajo metiéndote idioteces en la cabeza y haciendo que seas fría con todos!

\- Jodete... TE DIJE QUE TE JODAS! VETE DE AQUI MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! TU NI CONOCES EL AMOR EN NINGUNA FACETA! SOLO TE HA IMPORTADO TU Y TU! VETE! NO NECESITO A UN IDIOTA PARA DECIR QUE SOY INTELIGENTE Y DE QUE SOY CAPAZ!

Solo la miro y veo que algunas lágrimas se han escapado de sus bellos ojos por mi culpa pero le estoy diciendo la verdad, le estoy diciendo con quien se había metido y ahora me manda a la mierda!? No me voy a rendir!

\- Si tanto lo defiendes porque no me dices como lo conociste!?

\- Claro te lo voy a contar todo y te vas luego!

Flashback

Ando un poco sola por New York, además que son las cuatro de la mañana y estoy corriendo, lulu y Susy no están en New York, cada una se fue a visitar a sus familias en esta época del año,que se supone que es feliz pero para mi es sólo una ilusión pasajera que todos buscan recrear para buscar la felicidad que ni han podido encontrar.

Me voy por Central Park y veo a un joven, ojos verdes, piel clara, cabello negro como la noche, acercarse a mi. Me parece hermoso pero todavía tengo ese dolor en mi corazón por un hombre el cual no me valoró y me dejó estas bellas criaturas creciendo en mi vientre, sin saber nada del mundo.

\- Hola... Mucho gusto, me llamó Marcello, Ian Marcello Brown. Como te llamas chica solitaria pero hermosa!?

Me sonrojo, este es el único chico que se ha acercado por iniciativa propia sin importarle nada que hago o quien era, sólo conocerme.

\- Mucho gusto, me llamó Anastasia Steele, pero dime Ana..

Duramos un buen rato hablando y llegamos a conocernos, el es un jefe de policía y vive sólo, sus padres son de New Hampshire y el es de Seattle, esta de infiltrado en una mision muy importante.

Le cuento todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo y término, llorando. El me entiende pues hace dos meses salió de una relación muy tormentosa donde el era quien aportaba el amor y el cariño que ella necesitaba pero no le daba nada a cambio.

24 de diciembre 2011

Estamos los dos sentados viendo una de esas clásicas películas que presentan en todo diciembre, acurrucados intentando que el calor no se vaya, me siento muy bien con el y puedo ser yo misma, no tengo que ocultar mis sentimientos y preocupaciones, el las conoce muy bien.

\- Ana yo quería decirte algo pero no encuentro las palabras más románticas que tengo, pero Quieres Ser Mi Novia!?

\- Si!

Nos besamos mientras suenan las campanadas del reloj diciendo que son las doce de la noche, o sea navidad...

Fin flashback

\- Eso no le quita lo idiota que sigue siendo! El te mintió!

\- Nunca me ha lastimado! Siempre me ha cuidado como me lo merezco! Por lo menos no fue como alguna de las putas con las que Salías en la televisión en cualquier parte! No era alguien que le importara el dinero!

\- PUES SI LO ACEPTO PERO TE DIGO ALGO?SI ALGUNA DE ELLAS NUNCA SE HUBIERA IDO YO TENDRÍA UNA ESPOSA QUE SI MEREZCO Y UNOS HIJOS QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVIERAN CONMIGO Y NO TENDRÍAN A UNA ZORRA POR MADRE!

Ana POV

Nunca me ha querido... Todo lo que no quería que sucediera se ha vuelto realidad y no voy a dejar que me derrumbe nunca más...

Hola a todos!

Creó que me excedí en el tiempo de espera... Pero perdonenme! No quería darles cualquier cosa que tuviera en la cabeza, ustedes se merecen lo mejor de todo lo que hago y no es justo con ustedes.

Quiero comentarles de mis otras historias, todas al igual que esta, están publicadas en wattpad. Aparezco igual que aquí.

Siganne en instagram y twitter katagrey09

Feliz cumpleaños a Anastasia Steele! Hoy es un día muy especial!

Mantenganse sintonizados a la cuenta de wattpad, ahí le s colocaré toda la información de las historias.

Y agreguense al grupo de facebook "KataGrey09 Fábrica" todo también esta ahí, estoy pensando en hacer un grupo de whatsapp quien se apunta!?

Besitos!


	20. Confrontando Nuestros Pasados Pte 22

Capítulo 20

Confrontando Nuestros Pasados Pte 2/2

Ana POV

Salgo a toda prisa del local con mis lágrimas cayendo apresuradamente, ya no quiero nada de esto. Parece que estoy condenada a estar sumida en el dolor y la agonía.

Christian Grey llamando...

Le cuelgo todas sus llamadas que se joda, así como me quitó todo lo que amaba y me importaba el no se merece que le preste atención.

Luego de todo lo que me dijo ya no hay nada que solucionar, así como dijo en pocas palabras que era una Puta. Tampoco se merece que este con el.

Anastasia Steele 13:43 AM

Para Christian Grey

No te bastó con quitarme lo que más he querido en mi vida!? Llevatelo todo. Quedate con mi familia que tanto me esforze en crear y proteger. Así como nunca estuviste ya nunca voy a estar con ellos... Gracias por hacerme más fría de lo que era, ya no quiero volverte a ver ni que me jodas ya no necesitó esta mierda.

Para:

Amigos...

Perdón por irme así tan ser repente, Gideon si quieres matar al idiota de Grey te doy todo el aval para hacerlo.

He tomado una decisión me voy a Alemania con ustedes.. Eric dile a Frida que en cuanto llegue, nos vamos al guantanamera por unos tragos.

Si quieren saber que pasó mañana mejor hablamos...

Me voy hacia la casa de Raquel y Kristen, ellas siempre están conmigo para lo que sea y en este momento las necesitó. Llego dentro del edificio donde viven las dos, buscó el ascensor y llegó al apartamento.

Golpeó y abre Kristen, ella al verme me abraza y entramos, están con cara de dormidas pero a ellas no les importa nada de eso, nos sentamos y les cuento todo, Raquel sólo se va y vuelve con una botella de tequila y otra de vodka, nos seguimos riendo y bebiendo hasta no se que punto.

Christian POV

Sólo miró por donde Ana acaba de salir, la intento llamar pero en todos los intentos me cuelga, esto es frustrante. Le solté toda las cosas que no debía y ahora ella me vuelve a dejar, reviso el teléfono y veo un mensaje de ella, ya no me quiere ver y ahora me deja a nuestros hijos. Sólo se me queda una frase de ese mensaje en mi mente Así como nunca estuviste ya nunca voy a estar con ellos...

Miró hacia la mesa donde esta Amelya junto con los amigos de Ana, al mirarla no puedo evitar rememorar el tórrido romance que tuve con ella, se podría decir que la ame más que a Ana aunque ella estuviera en mi mente, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

FLASHBACK

Miro hacia el abandonado apartamento donde alguna vez mi amada Ana vivió, nada puede calmar esta tristeza y esa agonía que contiene mi corazón, nadie nisiquiera tocar el piano.

Camino en dirección al escala sin mirar nada más que el suelo, hasta que siento un cuerpo chocar conmigo, levantó la vista y me quedó atonito y atrapado ante esos hermosos ojos color miel, ella me mira y se sonroja profundamente, yo sólo sonrío.

\- Disculpe Señor... No veía por donde iba

\- No te preocupes, la culpa fue mía, yo venía corriendo como un loco. Como te llamas?

\- Me llamó Amelya Warner y usted?

\- Me llamó Christian Grey, mucho gusto...

Así nos vamos a tomar un café y terminamos hablando de muchas cosas, ella me cuenta sobre sus pasiones y su vida y luego nos hallamos riendo a carcajadas que me hacen mandar a la mierda todas mis lágrimas y mis sentimientos.

Y así empieza todo, el amor que tengo para ella para hacerla feliz.

Días más tarde...

He tomado la decisión de pedirle que sea mi novia, me voy a su apartamento, golpeó suavemente y ella me abre con su gran sonrisa, esa que adoro, la beso y entramos, me siento muy feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

\- Pequeña hay algo que deseo preguntarte.. Quisieras ser mi novia!?

Me mira fijamente y veo una lágrima salir de su ojo y un asentimiento imperceptible, la abrazo y luego la beso y en ese mismo instante empieza a sonar una hermosa canción...

Nunca imagine

que lo que comenzó como pasajero, se iba a volver

en algo ten bonito, tan distinto a lo que fue

y aunque habíamos acordado no llamar después

por esa vez, no diré nada, hasta que vuelva a verte mañana

Lo que sea necesario

para convencerte lo hare

no trates de engañarte

se quieres también

Estar conmigo, es tu destino

no lo trates de ocultar, nada puede ser mejor

que estar contigo, es mi destino

quiero besarte y demostrarte

lo que siento es emocionante

Baby yo te tengo una noticia te veré sorprendida

cuando al caminar y escuchar mis canciones

te veras, detrás de cada linea, como no si eres mi niña

encantado de encontrarte y poco a poco demostrarte

Lo que sea necesario

para convencerte lo haré

no trates de engañarte,

se que quieres también

Estar conmigo, es tu destino

no lo trates de ocultar, nada puede ser mejor

que estar contigo, es mi destino

quiero besarte y demostrarte

lo que siento es emocionante

Yo te esperaré

hasta que tu comprendas

na na ra! na na ra!

que yo soy tuyo y tu eres mía

Yo te esperaré

hasta que tu lo entiendas

na na ra! na na ra!

que tu tienes un Mike Bahía

Oh oh deja el show

que estoy desesperado you nok

deja de negarlo ouh!

se nos agota el tiempo para amarnos

Oh oh deja el show

que estoy enamorado you nok

deja de negarte

acéptalo, también te enamoraste

Estar conmigo, es tu destino

no lo trates de ocultar, nada puede ser mejor

que estar contigo, es mi destino

quiero besarte y demostrarte

lo que siento es emocionante

Yo te esperare

hasta que tu comprendas

na na ra! na na ra!

que yo soy tuyo y tu eres mía

Yo te esperare

hasta que tu lo entiendas

na na ra! na na ra!

que soy el amor de tu vida

Pasan los días y así los meses, no puedo estar más feliz con la decisión que he tomado, esta fue la correcta. Ya estoy pensando en pedirle matrimonio, ella se lo merece y yo ya estoy listo.

Nos encontramos en Canlis cenando, mi pequeña esta hermosa, va con un vestido blanco con peluche al final, va con su cabello corto, se ve divina. Me mira y yo me levantó torpemente pero logró incar la rodilla en el piso y hacerle la preposición.

\- Amelya Brittany Warner, estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida y ahora se que le da sentido a esta, eres tu mi pequeña y ahora frente a ti te quiero pedir ... Te casarías con este pobre hombre que ruega tu amor!?

\- Si acepto casarme contigo mi amor!

Y así nos fundimos en un hermoso beso...

Dos meses después...

No puedo encontrar a mi pequeña, ya ha pasado más de tres horas de retraso de la boda y no la encuentro. Siento su perfume y lo persigo pero es imposible encontrarla, en su lugar hay una nota...

Querido Christian...

Perdoname por dejarte así pero, si llegáramos al altar podría ser un error y no quiero cometerlo.

Te amo demasiado pero se que debo renunciar a ti...

Tu pequeña...

Sólo lloro y me propongo no volver a abrirme ni a encontrar el amor sólo estar yo y mi compañía.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y ahora estoy jodido por saber las razones de que esta hermosa mujer me haya dejado sin ninguna explicación cuando más la necesitaba y cuando más la quería.

Me voy hacia donde esta Amelya con los demas, ella no mira hacia donde estoy pero siento su tristeza, sin importarme un rábano si quiere, la abrazo y siento sus lágrimas caer en mi pecho, un extraña sensación se instaura en mi pecho, me siento como en casa...

\- No llores pequeña todo se va a arreglar...

\- Hay dos cosas que no se pueden arreglar y una de ella es que estes con mi mejor amiga...

Ahora que digo!? Me siento en casa con ella y con Anastasia en llamas pero más allá, no se ni lo que siento.

\- Amelya dime que esta sucediendo y yo buscaré la manera de ayudarte.

\- Eso ya es imposible, no quiero que Ana sufra mas y que sea por causa mía y lo otro sólo te lo voy a decir a ti... Me voy a morir, tengo leucemia...

Sólo la miró intentando no llorar, porque tiene que suceder esto!? Una persona buena tiene que morir así no lo merezca...

\- Haré lo que sea pequeña yo todavía siento eso que sentí por ti...

\- No me hagas más difícil esto... Por favor..

\- Yo sigo aferrado a ti a tus recuerdos a tu forma de ser y nunca te voy a olvidar...

\- Sigue con Ana ella se merece tener una vida feliz así como también lo fue con Ian...

\- No puedo hacerlo, no en este momento que quiero estar contigo...

\- No puedo. Ya no me quedan fuerzas... Sólo me quedan semanas para morir y no sería justo contigo...

\- Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa.. Porque me dejaste hace tanto tiempo?

\- Yo tenía miedo Christian, sabía lo que había pasado con tu anterior mujer. que la habías lastimado tan sólo por el hecho de albergar vida en su vientre que traeria alegría a diferentes vidas. Supe todo lo que habías hecho antes y lo de Ana y vi que no quería eso para mi bebé...

Acaba de decir bebé!? Tuve un hijo con ella? Ella me mira pero sólo con tristeza...

\- Esperaba un hijo tuyo pero lo perdí... Pasaron muchas cosas y mi hermosa niña se fue como un ángel...

Nos abrazamos y también lloro. Por todos, por lo que he hecho, por todos los que han salido lastimados por mi culpa y porque he mandado a la mierda a Anastasia quien no se lo merecía.

\- Gracias Christian.. Por estar conmigo esta es mi despedida ya no podremos volver a vernos, pero ten presente que siempre voy a estar ahí cuando lo necesites...

Se va dejándome con mis pensamientos y siento que alguien me avienta al piso, alcanzo a ver unos moribundos ojos azules matarme con la mirada mientras me golpea salvaje mente, nadie hace nada además de mirarme, algunos con lástima y otros con odio y rencor.

Al cabo de un rato Gideon se va dejándome muy adolorido, mi familia me ayuda a levantar y me llega un mensaje de Ana, lo abro con la esperanza de que sea algo bueno.

Anastasia Cross 4:50 Am

Recoje a tus hijos y lleva los al colegio, no voy a estar así que es su responsabilidad.

Tomó todo como no debía pero quien puede culparla, ella no merecía ser tratada como una puta y de eso me arrepiento...

Ana POV

Han pasado varios dias desde que pasó todo aquello y no he querido llegar a casa con mis hijos, me duele pero ellos deben estar con su padre asi yo lo odie o aborrezca, no dejaré que este en apartados de el.

Estos días no me he sentido bien, me dan náuseas cada rato, no me aguanto muchos olores y sólo tengo sueño. Odio lo que sea que me pasa...

\- Ana no te ves bien amiga! Es mejor visitar al médico puede ser algo grave...

Y en ese momento todo se vuelve negro...

Me levanto en una cama de hospital, con una aguja en mi brazo y monitor cardíaco en mi dedo, me intento mover pero me duele el vientre, entra un doctor de más o menos la edad de mi papá que me sonríe indulgente, se sienta a un costado de la camilla y me mira a los ojos antes de empezar a hablar...

\- Tuviste suerte esta vez pero no puedes poner la vida de tu bebé y la tuya en peligro, tuviste una amenaza de aborto...

Lo miró como si me dijera otra cosa y no esto, ahora estoy embarazada! Algo dentro de mí se pone muy nerviosa pero otra parte se pone muy feliz de esta noticia, voy a tener un bebé que cuidar y proteger con mi vida...

Al pasar dos días me dan la salida con la condición de que no me estrece ni haga trabajos pesados, esa misma noche me acuesto en la cama pero mi mente que es tan traicionera empieza a reproducir aquella noche donde Christian me dijo todas esas cosas y comienzo a llorar mientras escucho una canción..

(Escuchen la canción)

Desperté en la oscuridad

Sin dejarte de pensar

Sigue tu huella en mi almohada

Veo tu rostro frente a mi

Siento que aún estás aqui

Todo mi cuerpo te extraña

Puedo ver tu sombra en la luna

Cuando mi memoria te alumbra

Ya están desgastadas

Todas las palabras

Lo que queda entre tú y yo

No le alcanza al corazón

Y desde mi pecho

Suena tu recuerdo

Todo lo que fue de los dos

Son ecos de amor

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Estoy perdiendo la razón

Me hablas en cualquier canción

Tu nombre está en cada palabra

Estás tan cerca y tan lejos

Me aferro sólo a un reflejo

Te pierdo

Ya están desgastadas

Todas las palabras

Lo que queda entre tú y yo

No le alcanza el corazón

Y desde mi pecho

Suena tu recuerdo

Todo lo que fue de los dos

Son ecos de amor, oh, oh

Ecos de amor, oh, oh

Suenan más y cada vez un poco más

Suenan tanto y no me puedo acostumbrar

Ya están desgastadas

Todas las palabras

Lo que queda entre tú y yo

No le alcanza el corazón

Y desde mi pecho

Suena tu recuerdo

Todo lo que fue de los dos

Son ecos de amor, oh, oh, oh

Ecos de amor, oh, oh, oh

Ecos de amor, oh, oh, oh

Ecos de amor, oh, oh, oh

Y así sigue noche tras noche llorando por alguien por quien no debería llorar...

Christian POV

He pasado varios días con mís hijos pero ellos no son los mismos que antes, creó que el no estar su madre ellos no muestran su alegría habitual.

Intento que Teddy me haga caso pero el sólo me ignora, casi al igual que su hermana que si me dirije la palabra.

\- DEJEME EN PAZ! NO LO QUIERO VER! POR SU CULPA MAMÁ SE FUE Y ELLA NO VA A VOLVER! PORQUE APARECISTE!? PORQUE NO TE QUEDASTE DONDE ESTABAS PARA DEJARNOS EN PAZ!

Salgo de allí sin decirle nada, ahora el me odia mejor dicho, ellos me odian por hacer que su madre se fuera pero voy a hacer lo imposible para recuperarlos...

Y eso es todo por ahora!

Este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a lovemyshades y a KristenDelRey

Gracias por estar conmigo siempre!

Y ahora una información que dar...

Esta historia va a tener segunda temporada!

Y ta!bien del grupo de facebook KataGrey09 Fanfics unanse! Y así como se dice mi tiempo ha acabado pero esto sigue!

Que creen que irá a pasar con Ana Christian e Ian!? De quien creen que es el bebé que espera Ana!?

Besitos

KataGrey09


	21. NOTA FINAL

Nota...

Hola a todos. Creo que es momento de comunicarles mi decisión de dejar de publicar Cincuenta Giros del Destino.

Aquí en fanfiction, nadie le da apoyo a la historia y me he topado con comentarios nada agradables. Aquí nadie la lee, mientras que en Wattpad, la historia es una de las más leídas y agregada a biblioteca y a listas de lectura,

.

Me causa tristeza ver que a nadie de aquí que fue el lugar donde empezó esto sea el sitio donde ya no sean aceptadas las historias.

La historia aquí en fanfiction va a hasta aquí. Los que quieran saber de los siguientes capítulos. Les aconsejo que la busquen en Wattpad, donde si va a seguir.

También se. Preguntaran... Porque tardaba tanto en subir capítulo? Pues a quien fanfiction, me quedaba esperando un review bueno de parte de ustedes y me cansé , en wattpad me reconocían el trabajo que hacia cuando editaba y el tiempo que duraba, todo lo que significa el escribir y el esperar...

Sin nada más que decirles... Les agradezco a las personas que querían y quieren la historia. Eran mi motor aquí en fanfiction, pero ya no hay interés.

Gracias por todo...

Atentamente:

KataGrey09


End file.
